Finding Me
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: This follows the Journey of Jasam, Elizabeth, Jake, and Danny. Also our story starts the day after Jake comes home from Cassadine Island and Elizabeth has an attack of honesty which I wanted especially then. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

I was toying with this story to, so I'm throwing it out there. This is me testing the waters, so to speak that is well...

This is a little more Elizabeth friendly than my other story, and I'm hoping for her to find redemption a little bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A part of Elizabeth's brain was trying to process the fact her son was alive and well; it had been like a wake up call from everything that had been going on around her. She could see the worry on Jason's face; as he waited for her to say something or anything. The only thing she had told him was that they were waiting on Sam and Diane to come over. In her mind she was going back and forth fighting to do the right thing. With a knock Elizabeth almost jumped out of her skin before going to answer the door. Thankfully both Sam and Diane were on the other side, and she let them both inside her home not sure she was ready.

"What's going on?" Jason asked point blank.

"Please sit down," Elizabeth motioned to Jason and Sam both.

"Okay," Sam agreed eyeing Elizabeth before sitting down on the couch.

"This is bad," Jason said before sitting down too.

"This all started for me at the Nurses Ball, and the real reason I got up on the stage in the first place," Elizabeth sat down in the chair near the couch.

"What does it have to do with me?" Sam asked confused.

"Nikolas told me who Jake was that night," Elizabeth started to explain.

"You've known? Nikolas knows?" Jason questioned shocked by what he was hearing.

"I need to get through this, and I need you to hear me out if you could," Elizabeth practically begged them both.

"Jake?" Sam questioned looking to him.

"Talk," Jason almost growled at her.

"I thought that I had a right to keep you because we were happy together without your memories. I was wrong to lie... Yet I did day after day... Then last night Jake came home to me from the dead. After everyone was gone to bed I got up unable to sleep because I knew the truth about who you were. I was denying another mother of that same miracle, and the lengths I was going even in my mind to keep you. It hit me how far I had sunk into this pit. My boys need me to be their mother, but all I was seeing was only you which is wrong. The realization I came to is that I need to get some professional help, and figure out why I do things to implode my life, then wait for it to happen," Elizabeth explained the best she could at the this time.

"Who am I?" Jason asked eying her intensely.

"You're Jason Morgan and Jake's and Danny's dad. Sam is your wife," Elizabeth admitted being completely honest with him since she had found out.

"No," Sam shook her head refusing to believe it as she stood up.

"Have a DNA test ran if you want. He is Jason Morgan," Elizabeth stated firmly knowing she shouldn't of waited so long.

"For over a year I've been walking around in my own hometown," Jason snapped at no one in particular.

With it out there Elizabeth felt this weight had been lifted off her chest slightly, but under that weight was a mountain of guilt and regret for the pain she saw. Jason was realizing what had been taken from him for over a year, and a short part of that time was thanks to her doing along with Nikolas. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Nikolas! He didn't know that she was doing this, and there wouldn't be time to tell him about it either.

"Why is Diane here?" Sam asked bringing Elizabeth back to reality.

"My grandmother has Cameron and Aiden because I'm going away to get the help I need. Jake needs to have a place to be while I am gone, and I think for the time being that should be with Sam and Danny. That's if you are willing to take him in," Elizabeth explained Diane's presence.

"What about me? I'm Jake's father. No offense," Jason said as he looked from Elizabeth to Sam.

"None taken," Sam shook her head.

"Jake needs a home with a mom because I can't be there for him right now. You just found out who you are, and that is a lot for you right now without adding a kid in the mix. Plus you'll be able to see both Jake and Danny all the time, and two brothers get to bond with one another for the first time," Elizabeth tried to show Jason her reasoning.

"Plus we need you declared alive as well," Diane pointed out to Jason.

"Sam," Jason looked to her knowing that Elizabeth was right; even if he was pissed at her right now.

"I'll do it," Sam agreed with a nod.

Then Diane ushered Sam away from Elizabeth and Jason to sign papers; for temporary custody of Jake until a therapist deemed Elizabeth fit to parent. Elizabeth could see the boiling anger in Jason's eyes, and she couldn't blame him for what he was feeling.

"I know this might not mean anything to you, but I'm going to get better to be the person you thought I was. You once believed that I was much more than what I've become. Maybe just maybe one day I'll be worthy of what that Jason thought of me. You may never forgive me for what I've done, and I can understand that one day at a time. Part of me thought I deserved better, but I was wrong you deserved better from me. Everything I did was on me alone because I made a choice for you and your loved ones," Elizabeth whispered to Jason before Diane waved her over.

Going over Elizabeth signed where she needed, and then a honk came from outside.

"Whose that?" Jason asked looking to Elizabeth.

"That's my ride to Shadybrook. My grandmother will drop Jake off at Sam's this evening," Elizabeth replied as she grabbed her suitcase by the door and left without saying another word.

"I'll get these papers filed and I'll be in touch," Diane looked to Jason before excusing herself.

Sam watched still in shock as she and Jason were left at Elizabeth's home together. At that moment she was feeling a lot of things all at once, and she knew that Jason must be even more overwhelmed than her. In the short span of about an hour both their lives had been turned upside down. Now Sam was rethinking every moment she had with him as Jake Doe, and questioned how she never made the connection that he was her Jason.

"Are you sure about Jake? I'd understand if you wanted him with you," Sam broke the silence finally.

"He needs a stable environment, and I don't have a place to stay right now," Jason shook his head slightly.

Looking around Sam didn't know how to deal with how she was feeling right now. Jason didn't remember her, and more time had been taken from her and Danny. Just walking around the living room Sam let her mind just wonder a bit.

"What is that look?" came Jason's voice making her look.

"When you died... I spent a lot of time comparing myself to Elizabeth. Not that I would tell her ever, but I thought she had it all together as a mom. This wasn't something I was expecting from her," Sam admitted with anger tinging her her voice.

"The house of cards are incinerated, so I'm right with you on that," Jason shook his head.

Silence claimed them both again Sam could see that they were both struggling to stay afloat emotionally.

"You could stay here until you find something," Sam suggested knowing he wouldn't.

Jason shook his head not able to look at this place, but now it held a mixture of memories that were tainted by lies.

"It wouldn't be right for me to stay, and I need a place that I can have my kids visit me eventually," Jason said knowing that Sam would take good care of Jake; while he got his stuff together to be a good father to both Jake and Danny.

She didn't know if he would take it if she offered, but it was better than wondering where he'd be tonight.

"The place across from our old place is open, and it is in trust for Danny until he turns twenty. I'm stay at our place with Danny," Sam suggested as she pulled the keys out of her purse.

"Who gifts a kid an apartment," Jason asked taken back.

"Sonny wanted Danny to always have a place if he ever needed it, and there is a hefty sum of money in the trust too. He wanted his brother's son to be taken care of, and everything is from legit sources of Sonny and your businesses," Sam explained knowing the Jason before her didn't see Sonny the way he once had.

"I guess I can stay there for a few days," Jason reluctantly agreed taking the keys.

"You use to live there a long time ago when Michael was a baby. It has changed some over the years," Sam said as she was glad he would be safe for tonight.

After Jason locked up Sam rode back with him to her penthouse because a part of her didn't want him out of her sight just yet. Sam got them both a glass of tea from the kitchen; knowing they needed something yet tea was all she had at the moment. There was so many that this would effect by the news, but right now all Sam could think about was two little boys who had their dad.

"Do you feel like eating? I could order Chinese?" Sam questioned as the silence was a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess," Jason agreed softly.

"Good, I'll order our," Sam trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

"Regular... It's fine, I'll find out if I still like them," Jason replied knowing she was trying to not pressure him.

With a nod Sam pulled out her phone, and called their favorite place ordering the regular order. As she did this Jason looked around at the pictures in the living room really looking at them. The man who stood next to Sam was him... Then there was one that stuck out to him; it was of him, Danny, and Sam on a bed.

"That was our only family photo; that was the night we brought Danny home," Sam said coming up taking the photo down and handing it to him with great care.

Something about the the photo triggered something in Jason's memory.

"I told Danny that I get to do this and to watch. The image is fuzzy," Jason said as he looked to Sam.

"We... were sitting on... the bed... and you were putting... my wedding... ring on and... Danny tried," Sam stammered as she could see the moment so clearly.

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized seeing how upset Sam was.

As Sam pulled herself together; she shook her head no to him.

"Don't ever be sorry for remembering because those are pieces of you and me," Sam spoke up after a minute or two.

"There are a lot of people to tell, but for tonight I just want to keep this to just me, you, Danny, and Jake," Jason changed the subject slightly.

"I think I can handle that... Patrick... I forgot," Sam realized that she would be hiding something from him.

"I don't want to cause problems," Jason replied knowing she was in a relationship.

"I'll go tell Patrick that I need to tell him something tomorrow. Also that for tonight I need him to stay away for personal reasons," Sam planned it out aloud more to herself.

"You could tell him if you need to," Jason told her softly.

Just then a knock on the door came which Sam went to answer finding the Chinese delivery man. Pulling out the money from her back pocket Sam paid the man and then took the food before closing the door behind her.

"Did we really eat that much," came Jason's voice as Sam set the containers on the coffee table.

"Sometimes, just depended on what was going on. Plus I could live on leftovers," Sam shrugged as she finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please let me know what you honestly think...

Q: What do you think?

Q: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 14

PLEASE take Elizabeth's name off the tag. As a liason lover, I don't want to see jasam fics mixed in with liason ones. THANKS

A: No, I will not be taking Elizabeth out of the tags because she is a major character in this story. My description that is given before entering is clear that Jasam is the couple not Liason. Based of that you make your choice on reading or scrolling on.

Author's Note: I'm not that familiar with Elizabeth's Gram, so be nice and understanding if I don't get her exactly right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Headed into GH Sam wondered how she was going to do this because Patrick had made plans with her for tonight. A babysitter was going to be at his house this evening to watch the kids for them. Now she had to break those plans to deal with the complications that were her life now. As Sam got in the elevator she pushed the button, and the doors closed taking her up. Not long passed before they opened again, and Sam went over to the nurses' station to ask about Patrick.

"Hello, Beautiful," Came Patrick's voice from behind as he wrapped his arms around her.

Instantly Sam felt guilty not wanting to hurt him with pulling out tonight.

"I was looking for you," Sam turned around in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked feeling something was off.

"Let me give you a bit of good news first," Sam countered him.

"Okay," Patrick nodded slightly.

"Lucky brought little Jake home last night to Elizabeth," Sam replied as this was good news.

"That's amazing," Patrick agreed with her.

"Elizabeth has committed herself to Shadybrook for treatment, and I'm going to be taking care of Jake for her. I can't tell you more than that right now," Sam told him honestly.

"You're breaking our date then," Patrick asked her point blank.

"I'm suppose to get Jake later this evening, and this kid has been through so much already in his short life. He is Jason's son who needs me right now, and I'm being trusted to take care of him. Elizabeth wanted him to be with a mother," Sam tried to keep her feelings about Elizabeth out of her voice.

"I know there is more to this than you are telling me," Patrick eyed her hoping she'd tell him.

"If I could tell you I would, but I need you to give me a day or two," Sam whispered as she didn't want to hurt him, but knowing on some level that she was hurting him.

"I trust you... Just call me if you need me," Patrick went in for a kiss, but end up getting the top of her head as she looked down suddenly and seemingly innocently.

"I've got to go get Danny and get dinner for the boys," Sam slipped out of Patrick's arms.

"I'm worried about you, but I will be here when you're ready," Patrick reached out taking her by the hand kissing her hand.

"Just give me some time because I want to tell you everything," Sam promised him softly.

"I've got a surgery to get to, but I'll be waiting to hear from you," Patrick noticed the time on his watch.

Watching Patrick leave her standing there Sam knew that she might break his heart when everything came out. She didn't know what was going to happen when everyone knew what she knew. Plus her heart still belong to Jason even if he didn't remember her or their family. There was a chance that he would never feel for her what she felt for him, but all those feelings were alive like a raging wild fire in her veins again.

Walking into her home with her son; Sam was surprised by the smells flowing through the space. It had been years since the kitchen had been use because only Jason use the kitchen on a regular basis before he had... Sam got Danny set up with some toys to distract him. Then she headed into the kitchen where she spotted Jason cooking at the stove.

"I hope you don't mind," Jason said as he heard her footsteps.

"I'm no good in this room, so only you used it from before. Molly stocks it now and again for me, but I would just catch something on fire," Sam smiled softly.

"How did it go with Patrick?" Jason asked not sure if he should ask.

"He's concerned about me, but he'll stay away tonight at least," Sam replied staying in the doorway at first.

Slowly walking up to the stove Sam looked to see he had some kind of pasta he was working on.

"It's just pasta, garlic, parmesan, basil, and grape tomatoes," Jason explained to her what it was.

"Smells amazing!" Sam smiled softly.

"What?" Jason asked knowing there was something else she wanted to say.

With a deep breath Sam tried to work out how to ask with out adding pressure to him.

"How does it feel to be in here," Sam asked going for strait forward.

"Normal, like muscle memory, I guess," Jason shrugged as he turned the heat off and put the lid on it to keep the food warm.

"I should get that," Sam said as she heard a knock at the door.

Going to the door Sam could hear Jason was right behind her. As Sam grasped the door handle she opened the door to see a boy who looked like the spitting image of Jason, and behind him stood an older regal woman with kind eyes and welcoming demeanor.

"Hi, I'm Sam Morgan. Please come in," Sam smiled as she invited them in.

"Thank you, I'm Audrey Hardy, and This is Jake," Audrey replied as she came into the penthouse with Jake.

"I'm Jason Morgan," Jason introduced himself feeling a little awkward still.

"Jake, this is your dad, and this is his wife Sam. She is your brother Danny's mom. I told you how he doesn't remember because he got hurt really bad a couple of years ago. Remember," Audrey asked as she knelt down to Jake's level.

"Yes, I remember," Jake nodded slightly.

"Well you are going to stay with Sam and Danny because your mommy needed to go to the hospital for a while. Your dad is going to visit a lot, and you'll both have lots of fun. Later when your mom is feeling up to it; I'm sure your dad will take you to see your mom. I need you to be a good boy. Can you do that," Audrey questioned softly.

"Yes, Gram," Jake agreed nodding again.

"I know that there is a lot going on, but you are going to be just fine right here with Sam and your dad," Audrey smiled as she kissed the top of his head.

While Jason took the kids up to Danny's room to play; Sam fixed a glass of ice tea for both her and Audrey. She knew this wasn't the most normal situation for any of them, but they were going to be there for Jason's son Jake to help him cope. As Sam sat down at the dining table with Audrey she wondered what Elizabeth's grandmother would have to say to her considering everything.

"Thank you," Audrey accepted the glass of tea.

"You're welcome," Sam replied softly.

"I know this has to be awkward for you and Jason both," Audrey sighed as she looked to Sam.

"Right now the only thing that matters is that little boy up there, and that my husband is alive to be in both his boys' lives now. My feelings don't matter right now," Sam said after a minute or two.

"This is a mess... I wish that I knew, or had seen something," Audrey admitted after taking a sip of the tea.

"I would of never dreamed," Sam shrugged slightly.

"Me either... I better get back to the boys," Audrey noticed the time was getting late.

"Call anytime to bring the boys by to see Jake," Sam offered as they both got up and headed to the door opening it.

"Tell Jason I'll talk with him later because I believe all of us need to be in this together. He's also welcome to come by anytime to see Cameron and Aiden," Audrey smiled warmly at Sam.

"I'll tell him that," Sam nodded as she knew that Audrey would be a pillar of strength during this time.

"Goodbye," Audrey said before walking to the elevator.

"Bye," Sam replied as she closed the door.

Just standing there at the door Sam thought about things in her life.

"What's that look about?" Jason asked coming down the stairs.

"How are the boys?" Sam tried to evade the question.

"They are playing together, and you didn't answer the question," Jason said not about to let it go.

Motioning for him to join her; they both went taking a seat on the couch.

"This has to do with our past... Are you sure you want to hear this?" Sam questioned him.

"Talk to me," Jason replied taking her by the hand.

"A long time ago," Sam started to say.

"This isn't a fairytale," Jason cut her off.

"No, just listen," Sam shook her head.

"Alright," Jason smiled a little.

"Just before you and I got together officially; I gave birth to my stillborn daughter. Although biologically Lila wasn't yours; you loved her as much as me. You were the only father she knew. The point is after her death I started to spiral, and if it wasn't for you, I could of ended up in a bad way. Although I hate what Elizabeth did; I can't hate her even if I wanted to. Her kids deserve to have their mom. You saved me when I was in a bad way," Sam answered him honestly.

In that moment Jason saw flashes of him holding a small baby that fit in his two hands, and the images made his heart ache like nothing else.

After Jason got the boys seated at the table across from Sam; they watched him bring out each a plate. Then he went back getting the pan, and plated up food for each of them before pulling out a towel. Placing the towel on the table Jason sat the pan on it for if anyone wanted seconds. It was quiet as they all started to eat the pasta that Jason had fix; Sam took peeks as she watched Danny and Jake together.

"Can Jake camp out in my room tonight?" Danny asked between big bites.

"Jake might like to sleep in a bed," Sam said eyeing her son.

"He can have my bed," Danny replied really wanting Jake to sleep in his room.

"I don't mind camping out in Danny's room," Jake spoke up softly.

"Why don't you guys make it a guys night? You could join the boys," Sam suggested with a smirk as she looked to Jason.

"Sounds good to me," Jason agreed not wanting to really leave.

"Mommy too," Danny said looking to his mom.

"What do you say, Sam?" Jason fought back a laugh.

"You guys don't want a girl," Sam shrugged it off.

"You're cool," Jake replied as he looked to Sam.

"I told him stories," Danny admitted with a big smile.

"What stories?" Jason asked eyeing Sam.

"Of my mommy and daddy going on adventures," Danny answered before Sam could say anything.

With that Sam knew it was time for them to tell Danny that Jason was his dad Jason.

"Danny, remember that we told you that Jakeson hurt his head and didn't remember who he was a before he hurt his head," Sam asked Danny.

"Yep," Danny replied popping his p.

"Well we found out he's a very special person," Sam stated as she looked at her son.

"Who," Danny asked wanting to know.

"Well he's Jake's and your daddy who we thought we had lost. His name is Jason," Sam told her son softly.

"You're my daddy," Danny smiled ear to ear.

"That's right buddy," Jason nodded slightly.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked Danny who got up heading for the stairs.

"I want to show daddy my book of memories," Danny stopped on the stairs before race on up the stairs.

"I'll go help him," Jake offered as he finished eating and followed after Danny.

"Memory book," Jason questioned Sam.

"I wanted him to know where he came from, so I made a book of pictures of you and me. Plus there are stories in there too," Sam explained as she had wanted Danny to know his dad.

"I think I remembered something earlier... This beautiful small dark haired baby in my hands, but I can't remember what came next," Jason admitted as he watched Sam tear up.

"I wasn't there... You were the only one to hold her," Sam cover her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized not meaning to upset her.

"Don't ever be sorry for remembering because that is one memory I want you to have for always. She was a bond that we have that as painful as it is... That means the world to me," Sam uncovered her mouth and waved her hand off to the side slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Nikolas never told Lucky anything about Jason in this version.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first few days were more than a little bit hard for Elizabeth with all the one on ones with the doctors. It was a little more than she expected to happen at first, but she knew that her boys were waiting for her to come home to them. They were worth anything she needed to do to get home. Hearing a knock on her door Elizabeth looked up to see Lucky standing in the doorway of all people.

"Lucky? I thought," Elizabeth got up from her window seat.

"Gram called me just as I was about to board a plane," Lucky explained as he came into the room.

"I'm sure she told you all the details," Elizabeth replied a little defensively.

"No, she said she'd leave that up to you," Lucky shook his head slightly.

"Sorry, I'm going a little stirred crazy in here," Elizabeth frowned as she spoke.

"Come on, tell me why are you here," Lucky encouraged her as he took her back over to the window seat.

"Where to start?" Elizabeth mumbled as they both sat down.

"The beginning," Lucky suggested softly as he took her hand.

"I'm not sure where that is exactly," Elizabeth sighed as she admitted the truth to herself.

"What do you know," Lucky inquired gently not wanting to push too hard.

"Nikolas told me at the Nurses Ball that Jake Doe was Jason Morgan. Ever since I've kept that to myself knowing it would blowup in my face. When you brought Jake home I couldn't keep that secret anymore. There is something seriously messed up about the fact that I would do that to Jason, his family and friends. Ever since I chose to keep my mouth shut; I've been playing god with everyone's lives like I had a right," Elizabeth told Lucky as she looked down at her hands.

"Wow," Lucky said under his breath.

"Yeah, I got to thinking that I implode my life every so often... The question is why do I do that to me, my kids, Gram, you and anyone else who cares for me?" Elizabeth frowned as she stood up covering her face with her hands.

"Maybe if I had stuck around more, or hadn't left you alone in all this," Lucky started to talk away everything.

"No, I have to take responsibility for myself in all of this... You know I thought that it was okay to keep Jason; since it wasn't my fault his memory was gone. Every moment after I found out I would rationalize things away. The scary thing was I was really good at it too," Elizabeth dropped her hands; as she wasn't going to let herself off the hook.

"Well I'm going to stick around for the boys because three boys is a lot for Gram to handle," Lucky insisted not about to take no for an answer.

"Actually Sam has temporary custody of Jake until I'm better. That way he has a mother figure around since he just got home. I'm sure she'd let you see him any time," Elizabeth stated as she was open and honest with Lucky about the boys.

With keys in hand Lucky brought Cam and Aiden into their home that they shared with their mother. Although he knew they missed their mother; he could tell they were relieved to be home. Gram had seemed thrilled to see him stepping up with the boys, and that he was going to be sticking around for any kind of time. Cam took a seat at the table getting to his homework, and Aiden went upstairs to check out his room. Closing the door Lucky placed his keys in the ashtray on the mantle closest to the door. As he looked at it Lucky could remember when Elizabeth brought it home. To him it look like a chunk of metal, but Elizabeth told him that it had character. Neither of them smoked... It turned into a place they tossed change or keys. The fact Elizabeth still had it was surprising to him.

"Dad, door," Cameron's voice broke through Lucky's thoughts.

With that Lucky went to the door opening it to find a man who felt familiar, but at the same time the guy looked like someone he never met before either.

"Hi, I'm Lucky Spencer. Can I help you?" Lucky asked him.

"Jason Morgan," Jason introduced himself.

"Come in," Lucky invited him inside.

"Thanks, I came back for some things I left here," Jason came inside and Lucky shut the door.

"You don't know me," Lucky figured as he looked at his old friend.

"No, my memories are not there," Jason shook his head slightly; as he could see Lucky was a good guy.

"All of this must be a lot to handle... I saw Elizabeth earlier at the hospital," Lucky said trying to protect Cam.

"We're all doing the best that we can with everything," Jason replied as he felt like he could talk to Lucky.

"Carly must be thrilled that you're back," Lucky chuckled at the spectacle his aunt most likely made.

"I haven't told her just yet... With everything I've kept it between me, Sam, Diane, and Elizabeth. Now you," Jason replied as he had been keeping it quiet.

"No one is going to hear it from me. My boys are my priority right now. Plus I owe you more than you'll ever know," Lucky stated more than questioned.

"Thanks," Jason nodded slightly.

"How are Jake and Danny getting on?" Lucky asked him wanting to know about Jake.

"Danny is in love with his big brother. They are as thick as thieves. That first night Danny got Jake, Sam, and me to camp out in his room. How Jake is with Danny just blows me away... Sam is great with both boys, and I couldn't ask for better," Jason answered him completely honest.

"What's your plans? If you don't mind me asking you," Lucky asked not wanting to push him.

"Right now, I'm looking for a place to live, so that I can have Danny and Jake both with me sometimes. I'm not sure what will happen with Sam going forward yet, but I'm not the man that she married all those years ago. There is a chance I never will be again," Jason replied as he looked at Lucky.

Even though he was sure about who he was now; Jason needed proof for other people in his life to know too. After leaving Elizabeth's house Jason made his way over to GH to get something done. He knew who he was going to get to do this for him because she was the one person who deserved this answer more than most. It took but stepping off the elevator, and heading over to the nurses station to find who he was looking for.

"Monica," Jason called out to his mother.

"Jake, what can I do for you?" Monica asked softly.

"Could we talk somewhere a little more private," Jason requested not wanting others to here.

"Sure, follow me" Monica nodded slightly.

"Thanks," Jason replied as he followed her.

Quickly Monica led him into a near by exam room that was close.

"How can I help?" Monica asked seeing that this was serious.

"I need a DNA test," Jason stated more than questioned.

"Do you know who you are?" Monica asked him curious.

"Someone has led me to believe I might be from Port Charles, so I need my DNA ran against the criminal database. Please don't ask more," Jason asked her softly.

"Alright, I'll draw some blood, and I'll get this done today for you," Monica promised as she went getting out what she needed.

"Thank you again," Jason said as he sat on the exam table for her.

It all took minutes for Jason, and he was bandaged at the draw site. Monica left him there to get the DNA test ran as quickly as possible. He knew that Sam would understand, but he didn't want to put her through anymore than he had. Alone in the room he thought about all the things he had heard since he woke up, but it didn't match the feelings or images he had of Sam's baby. Their baby... He knew that he wanted to visit the little baby who's image was burned into his mind. There was nothing before or after her until he woke up, but this tiny baby who never had a chance meant everything to him just like Jake and Danny. There was so much that he didn't know about his life from before. All the bad things Jason had her about himself; he now was seriously reconsidering it for Sam sake. The way she talked about him just amazed him. If someone like Sam could love him like she did; then there had to be a very good man in him somewhere. Time ticked by as Jason watched minutes turn into hours, and then Monica came in with an envelope.

"Have you looked?" He asked her softly.

"Not yet," Monica shook her head.

"Please," Jason told her.

"A maych was found. You are..." Monica trail off at the end not believing what she was seeing.

Shaking Monica teared up looking at the results in disbelief, and then the tears fell down her face, as she looked at the man before her.

"You're Jason," Monica stammered as he came over wrapping his arms around her gently.

For a long time Jason just stood there holding on to his mother as she cried. This was the only thing that he could do for her right now because it had to be hitting her that she had spoken to him about himself from before not that long ago. Her head had to be spinning as she just cried all over his shirt. This woman loved him for longer than he could remember, and he had seen it that night she talked to him.

"I didn't want to say anything without proof," Jason whispered almost as he broke the silence finally.

"I'm a mess," Monica said as she took a step back from him.

"It's not every day that," Jason replied not sure what to say really.

"How?" Monica asked as she pulled out her handkerchief and wipe at the tears off of her face.

"Elizabeth found out at the Nurses Ball, and didn't tell anyone until a few days ago. I've been hanging out processing this all with Sam, Danny and Jake," Jason explained to his mother.

"I couldn't imagine how hard and overwhelming this must be. Jake, your Jake?" Monica's eyes went wide as it hit her.

"Lucky brought him home causing Elizabeth to come clean," Jason stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Elizabeth called for time off, so she's home with little Jake," Monica mused aloud to Jason.

"No, Elizabeth is at Shadybrook, and Jake is staying with Sam for the time being," Jason replied with the shake of his head.

"What?" Monica questioned looking confused.

"She says that she sets her life up to implode, and then wait for it to go off like a ticking bomb. I hope Elizabeth can get the help that she needs," Jason tried to explain in the best way he could.

"Looking back Elizabeth has had a lot of troubles. This is just one more... She kept you from the truth," Monica sighed as she thought about the mother of her grandson.

"For now I'm concentrating on my boys," Jason said as he was going to put them first.

"Does Audrey have Cam and Aiden?" Monica asked her son about Elizabeth's other boys.

"Lucky is actually with them.. I saw him at Elizabeth's when I went there to pick up a few things," Jason stated as he knew that she cared.

"It'll be nice for the boys to have him around," Monica smiled knowing that Lucky wasn't around much.

"Sam and the boys are expecting me for supper," Jason noticed the time on the wall.

"You should go then," Monica replied not really wanting to let him go.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked her softly.

"Please give Sam and my grandsons my best," Monica answered him as she handed him the DNA test results before ushered him out the door.

With the door closed behind her son; Monica allowed herself to splinter. Although she was so happy to have her son alive and well; she couldn't help sobbing in the privacy of the exam room. Locking the door Monica went over to the chair in the room, and sat down just giving in to the tears that wouldn't stop coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had offered to come with Jason to Carly's and Sonny's place to break the news to them. He told her that it would be fine with just him alone, but walking up to the house Jason was having second thoughts. It wasn't like he was on the best terms with Sonny at the moment to say the least. Still Carly was his best friend...

"I need to see Carly," Jason said to Max calmly.

"Go," Max said as he opened the door letting him in.

Going in Jason looked up to see Sonny coming his way of all people.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked eyeing him.

"Actually I need to see you and Carly about something important," Jason answered him not wanting to say this twice.

"Let's take this into the living room," Sonny reluctantly showed him into the living room where Carly was.

"Jake! I was dying to see you. Look what Sonny gave me," Carly gushed as she showed off her ring.

"Wow, that's nice," Jason said a awkwardly.

"I know you're not big on this stuff, but you happy for me, aren't you, please," Carly hugged him tightly.

"You're happy which is good," Jason replied as Carly led him over to the couch having him sit down with her.

"I heard there's some news," Carly asked curious.

"A lot of news... Lucky showed up with Elizabeth's son Jake a few nighta back here," Jason started off slow.

"Seriously?" Carly asked eyeing her friend.

"Yeah, I've spent some time with him," Jason nodded slightly as Sonny was quiet.

"What's he like?" Carly teared up as she spoke.

"He's quiet, gentle, and kind... That first night I noticed that he likes to study what's going on around him. This kid is calm and steady; which is a little mind-boggling. In a short amount of time he has been through a lot," Jason tried to find the right words.

"Not really... His father was Jason who was never scared of anything," Carly wiped at the tears on her face.

"Elizabeth must be thrilled, but it's not fair Jason isn't here. He went to bat for Josslynn; after his son was declared dead," Carly stammered as she couldn't hold back the emotions.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that," Jason whispered almost.

"Jake is alive... Josslynn couldn't of... Oh my," Carly choked on the words as it hit her.

"We can find out," Sonny spoke up as Carly leaned on her friend.

"There is even more that I need to tell you both," Jason pulled back from Carly.

"Maybe you should wait," Sonny suggested not sure Carly could take much more.

"Everything is connected in one way or another. For it to make sense you need to hear the rest," Jason sighed knowing Sonny was trying to protect Carly right now.

"I can do this... Sonny, it's better to just get everything out into the open now because we'll have to deal with it sooner or later," Carly said wanting to get this done with now instead of later on.

"Okay, let's get this over with then," Sonny replied looking displeased at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was coming next would be even harder for them to hear, but Jason knew that Carly would want to know now instead of later. As for Sonny wanting to know; that Jason was unsure of at the moment. He knew that Sonny had a good relationship with the old Jason; however Sonny didn't have a good relationship with Jake Doe.

"After Lucky brought Jake home Elizabeth was off that whole first night. It was nothing I could put my finger on exactly. She stayed up all night just staring out the bedroom window looking lost and in pain. When I got up the next morning her grandmother had picked up all three boys which was even more weird; since she had just gotten Jake back the night before. Then Sam and Diane both showed up," Jason started to explain.

"Diane? Elizabeth called Diane and Sam?" Sonny asked confused by this as well.

"Yeah, she did. Sam was confused by Elizabeth's request for her to come over, but Elizabeth asked us both to sit down on the couch. That's when she told us," Jason said as he was gearing up.

"What?" Carly asked wanting to know.

"Nikolas told Elizabeth who I was at the Nurses Ball," Jason started to answer her.

"Who are you?" Carly questioned smiling.

"Jason Morgan," Jason replied softly.

"Nikolas is a liar!" Sonny exploded in five seconds flat.

"Monica ran a DNA test with no ideal of what match she was looking for. It's been confirmed," Jason pulled out the test handing it to Sonny.

"Oh my! Jason, I just... How didn't I see it," Carly rambled as she cried before she wrapping her arms around Jason.

"I was walking around town without knowing," Jason shrugged after Carly let him go.

"I knew Elizabeth was wrong for you," Carly said as she kissed his cheek.

"Well she's in Shadybrook getting help... Sam is taking care of Jake; until I find my own place. Lucky came back to care for Cam and Aiden," Jason explained to Carly.

"You're going to be a great father," Carly said as she looked into her best friends eyes.

"What?" Jason said under is breathe as he could hear Carly say something.

"Jason," Carly questioned him worried.

"Did you say... Tell me you're going to be this little boy's father?" Jason asked as he could hear it, but he couldn't see it though.

"Oh my! That was after you rescued Danny before we knew that Danny wasn't Franco's," Carly eyes went wide in shock.

"I can't see it, but I can hear it. That's the second solid like memory, and I made both you and Sam cry," Jason stated as Carly pulled him into another hug.

"I could just hold onto forever and ever without letting you go. You two need to talk things out right now, so for me I want you two to do that after I leave," Carly said it loud enough for both Sonny and Jason to hear her.

As Carly let go of Jason; she got up leaving them alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Carly left Jason with Sonny alone; he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say to him. This was a little more than awkward for the both of them; since they had been at odds for a long time. Looking up Jason noticed that there were tears in Sonny's eyes as he looked from the DNA test to him again and again. It was as if Sonny was trying to pinch himself to prove it was real.

"After you were gone... Pieces of all of us went missing. That's when I realized that we expected you to just always be there. More than anyone I knew what risk you took, but it never entered my mind that you could be gone," Sonny stammered as tears fell down his face.

"I can't fathom what you all went through," Jason mused honestly as he got up.

"When you didn't come back; I made sure that Sam and Danny were taken care of. My best friend was gone, and it was the only thing that I could do for you..." Sonny whispered almost as he spoke.

"I know," Jason nodded slightly; as Sam had talked to him that first night.

"Welcome home Jason," Sonny smiled a little as he came over to his friend giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Jason sighed as he stepped back from Sonny.

"I know you don't remember, but you were more than a friend and closer than a brother. More than anything I want to get to know you now. Maybe you'll let me or not... Just know if you need anything; I'm here for you, Sam, Danny, and Jake. You guys are family, and nothing means more," Sonny stated as he knew that pushing would be a bad ideal.

"Sam has told me about how you've been there, and I've seen it first hand with you sending Max and Milo. I appreciate that I do... Carly loves you like nothing I've ever seen; except when Sam is talking about the man I was before. They have to be seeing something that I don't," Jason sighed as he didn't know what to think.

"We both have made our fair share of mistakes, but we have two women who know us better than anyone else. They look into our hearts to see what is good about us. Honestly there is a few things I'm glad you can't remember like: you being in the middle of mine and Carly's blowouts," Sonny spoke from the heart.

"I don't know anymore. Maybe the memories good or bad are better than stumbling around in the dark," Jason frown as he looked to Sonny.

"Well I can't fix that for you, but maybe you'll let me do this. I put this in trust for Danny," Sonny said pulling out a key.

"What's that?" Jason asked eyeing him.

"The key to the penthouse next to Sam's. It's been empty for years... You can stay close to Sam and the boys; while you figure out what you next move is," Sonny offered him the key.

"Thanks, I think I'll do that for now," Jason agreed slightly reluctant as he took the key from Sonny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing next to Sam's door Jason looked at the penthouse across the hall wondering if this was a good ideal. He didn't know if there ever would be a him and Sam again, so was it fair for him to stay across the hall from her everyday. For the boys, it was the best of both worlds at least for the time being. Suddenly Jason felt the door shift behind him causing him to turn to come face to face with Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked eyeing him.

"Sonny offered me the place next door," Jason answered her as he looked from her to the door across the way.

"That would be amazing! Danny and Jake would love to have you close," Sam smiled as her heart leapt in her chest.

"What about you?" Jason asked as he looked to her again.

"I know you're trying to talk yourself out of taking Sonny's old place, but I want you there if you want to be. Sometimes it's hard that you're the man who I've loved more than any other. I can live if you never remember," Sam trailed off towards the end.

Instantly Jason saw flashes of him standing in GH, and Sam was crying while saying almost the same thing as now.

"You told me that before haven't you. About if I didn't remember it would be okay," Jason asked as the images were so clear.

"You were having headaches and seizures... We were talking about a possible treatment that could kill you," Sam explained softly as that time was hard for her.

"I made you sad again," Jason replied seeing the pain in her eyes.

"That was a hard year for us... At one point we went to Hawaii for you to die. I love and hate those memories," Sam stammered a little as she blinked back tears.

"I'm here so I didn't die then," Jason reasoned out for himself.

"No, you had surgery which gave you back to me," Sam smiled as tears traced her face.

"I feel like I'm playing with a puzzle with everything missing, and I get one piece here or there with no rhyme or reason to it. This is hurting you, and I hate it," Jason frowned as he was angry and frustrated with himself.

Gently Sam nudged Jason to turn to face her because she wanted him looking her way when she said this.

"I will break open every old wound I have for you. You have no ideal how much you've given me, or what it was like to be told over and over you were gone. Any day of the week I'd do it all over again because you gave me something that will always be with me. Our beautiful little boy is worth everything. Danny is up early every morning, and his covers are on the floor kick off in the night. He never say much more times than not, and when you least expect it he does the perfect thing to make you smile," Sam stated as she took him by the hands.

"Sam," Jason stared to say.

"See these hands... If it gets too much; they are here for you. You might not remember, but trust me to hold on," Sam cut him off; as she held his hands tight.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I took something from the current GH story, and used it for Elizabeth's storyline in this story. The details are vague since since we are getting the memories of a child. Also I'm making Hayden's official date of birth year to 1988, and you will understand after reading the chapter. Also Elizabeth is in a very emotional space just saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When her doctor suggested that they take their session out into the gardens; Elizabeth wasn't sure she was ready to be outside those walls just yet. At least inside those four walls; days seemed to blend into each other; making it seem like it hadn't been long since she committed herself. Dr. Parks motioned for her to sit on the bench next to her, so Elizabeth slowly went over taking the seat.

"What are you feeling?" Dr. Parks asked thoughtfully.

"A lot of stuff," Elizabeth admitted as she looked down at her hands.

"Tell me something... Anything," Dr. Parks questioned her softly.

"Angry," Elizabeth whispered almost.

"Why?" Dr Parks probed Elizabeth for more.

"I was so angry that Lucky came back because I was just getting my feet on the ground. Helena taking him wasn't his fault, but I had just pulled my life together again," Elizabeth frowned as she spoke of that time.

"I want you to look deeper than what everyone else did," Dr. Parks shook her head knowing there was more.

"My life was stable," Elizabeth spat as she stood up.

"When was the first time you felt unstable," Dr. Parks asked pushing Elizabeth.

"After what happened," Elizabeth stammered as it was hard to think about it.

"Was it really when you were attacked?" Dr. Parks questioned her as they had talked about that before.

Closing her eyes Elizabeth always fought back that feeling that ran strait back to her childhood.

"No, I won't," Elizabeth refused as she started to sound like a little girl and crouched down into a little ball on the grass.

Getting up Dr. Parks went over to Elizabeth and knelt down beside her to offer some support.

"That little girl is always scare of someone leaving, so she sets them up to leave to make it her fault every time. Why?" Dr. Parks whispered almost as she got Elizabeth to look at her.

"Mommy was yelling at Daddy for some reason, and I hide on the stairs where they couldn't see. Mommy threatened to throw daddy out, and daddy offered he to leave us for good," Elizabeth cried as she let out the secret she had been holding on to for most of her life.

"If it's your fault they leave; then you're leaving them long before they leave you," Dr. Parks pulled out an handkerchief to Elizabeth who sat up taking it.

Elizabeth had buried that memory for a long time, and since the moment she enter Shadybrook there was no place to hide. The secret had been influencing every move she made in a relationship. No matter how much she wanted to trust; Elizabeth had never been able to trust any man in her life.

"If my father was willing to walk away from my family if asked to..." Elizabeth started to piece things together.

"How could you trust that any man wouldn't do the same thing?" Dr. Parks reasoned with her.

"After that night I could tell everything was different, but I pushed it down, out of sight and out of mind," Elizabeth wiped at the tears as she spoke.

"That's a lot for a little girl to handle on her own," Dr. Park replied as she got up and help Elizabeth to her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With some time to think about everything Elizabeth asked Dr. Parks to call Sam for a visit with her. She didn't know if Sam would come to see her, but there were somethings Elizabeth needed to say to her woman to woman. Hearing a knock at the door Elizabeth looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Please come in," Elizabeth requested as she motioned to the table with two chairs.

"I was told you wanted to see me," Sam stated as she took a seat, and Elizabeth took the other seat.

"This is overdue... I owe you an apology for things I did," Elizabeth said as she didn't know where to start really.

"I'm listening," Sam replied curious to hear what Elizabeth had to say.

"Although I'll never regret Jake; I do regret how it came about. That night I took advantage of Jason's friendship that night. We were both in pain that night, but I knew that I could never have Jason. Not speaking up about Danny and lying to Jason about you and John. It was so wrong on every level. The moment I found out about Jason being alive I should of told you right away. You're his wife not me! Danny deserved better than that. I didn't deserve to get the miracle that I did, and I denied you and Danny that gift way too long," Elizabeth apologized for everything she could think of that she did to Sam and Danny.

"Although I love Jake with all my heart just like Danny... I don't know when or if I can trust you again. The one thing I know is that I have to find a way to forgive you for my sake and the boys' sake alone. Right now it's hard just sitting here listening to you because I just found out not too long ago about what you did," Sam tried her best to keep the bite out of her voice.

"I know that I've done too much damage to you and your family... Maybe one day I will earn your forgiveness me," Elizabeth accepted what Sam was saying.

"Jake is doing really good... I had him checked out for everything and anything. He's also seeing Dr. Collins to help him adjust. Lucky and Jason are planning a campout in a few weeks with all the boys. Their trying to include Spencer, but I'm not sure if that will work out. Although it's suppose to be a guys weekend; Cameron is campaigning for Emma to come as well," Sam gave Elizabeth an update with what she knew was going on.

"Thank you... Sounds like everything is going alright. That's really good," Elizabeth teared up relieved her boys were doing okay.

"I really need to be getting back; Jason is dropping Jake off soon. Plus I need to get Danny from Pre-K," Sam replied feeling like it was time for her to go.

"Thank you for coming," Elizabeth whispered almost as Sam got up to leave.

"Maybe you could write the boys a letter each; I'm sure that they would love to here from you," Sam stopped in the doorway to look back at Elizabeth one last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Sam by surprise when Molly had asked for Danny for the night. Both Jake and Danny were thick as thieves; making things really easy for Sam in get to know him. Now with Danny at her mother's for the night; Sam was going to be on her own with the little boy. Although Sam was nervous she was also excited to spend quality time with Jake. Hearing a knock at the door Sam went answering it; to find Jason along with Jake standing there.

"Hey kiddo! Can you put you backpack in your room for me?" Sam smiled down at Jake.

"Sure," Jake agreed rushing off upstairs.

"Come in please," Sam invited Jason into her home.

"Where's Danny?" Jason asked looking around.

"Molly snatched him for the night," Sam replied closing the door.

"So it's just you and Jake," Jason mused softly.

"I think it's good for him to have some time just me and him," Sam shrugged a little.

"You're nervous," Jason guessed as he just knew.

"Maybe a little," Sam held up her index finger.

"He's pretty relaxed and layed back. You'll be fine," Jason tried to reassure her.

"How's the moving in going?" Sam changed the subject.

"Well I didn't have much, so that was really simple. Diane got my funds available, and Carly went to furnishing the penthouse for me," Jason answered her honestly.

"Carly is really good at that stuff, and I know for a fact that you've never like that stuff before," Sam trailed off a little at the end.

"Still don't," Jason shook his head.

"Well at least that hasn't change," Sam chuckled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just need a beds for me and the boys," Jason shrugged a little.

"I'm thankful to Carly then... Please tell me you're not in that small room off the kitchen. Carly told me once about you staying in it," Sam asked as Jason needed a real bedroom.

"Yeah, Carly insisted that I take one of the three upstairs," Jason replied with a nod.

"I know that place is big, so if you want to hang out a bit," Sam smiled as she looked Jason in the eye.

"Everything is going to be fine. Take him out somewhere to eat, and go do something that you both will like. Just make it fun," Jason advised her gently knowing she was nervous even now.

"You're still here," Jake smiled as he came down the stairs.

"Sam was telling me that you have her all to yourself tonight," Jason told his son as Jake came over to them.

"That's cool. Danny has been telling me stories," Jake said with a knowing look.

"I wanted Danny to know things, but I kept it age appropriate for him I swear," Sam whispered to Jason.

"I can hear you," Jake chuckled; thinking it was funny.

"Well," Sam mumbled as Jason was amused as well.

"What's age appropriate?" Jake asked Sam.

"You can handle that," Jason joked with Sam.

"No way, Morgan," Sam said not about to be left alone in this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an explanation of age appropriate Sam and Jake headed down to Kelly's to get something to eat. Entering the diner Sam took Jake over to a booth, so that they could talk while they ate their food. This little boy had been in her home for a few days, and she wanted him to feel like he could come to her with anything.

"Well how are we? Got mom and son," came any older woman who was new.

Sam was about to speak up; when Sam notice Jake shake his head no to her.

"We're fine," Sam replied with a smile.

"Drinks first, so what will it be?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Apple juice," Jake questioned unsure.

"What a good boy! Such a good choice," the waitress gushed at Jake.

"I'll take a coffee black," Sam spoke up as she could tell Jake was uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back, so take a gander at this," She encouraged handing Sam and Jake menus before leaving.

Confused Sam waited for the waitress to be out of ear shot before looking to Jake.

"What's up," Sam asked Jake softly.

"I just didn't want you to have to explain. What other people think doesn't matter," Jake shrugged a little.

"You remind me so much of your dad right now. You know I saw your mom today for a little bit," Sam told Jake in a almost whisper.

"Dad says she's sick," Jake stated as it was matter of fact.

"She misses you a lot, and is doing everything to get better," Sam replied as her heart broke for Jake in that moment.

She knew that Jake wasn't bonded to Elizabeth because of her commitment after he had came home.

"Apple Juice and coffee black... What can I get you," the waitress asked as she sat the drinks down.

"Chicken pot pie," Jake asked looking to Sam.

"Chicken pot pie for both of us," Sam agreed with Jake; as they handed the menus back.

"Alrighty," the waitress smiled as she left to go put in their order.

"I got some really cool action movies... What you think about getting some candy, pop corn and other goodies for a movie night?" Sam asked Jake as they waited on their food.

"Can we campout in the living room?" Jake asked excited.

"Of course!" Sam agreed with a nod.

"Can we invited dad in case you get scared?" Jake questioned with a hopeful expression.

"Well I can check if your dad can come," Sam replied knowing Jake just wanted his dad around.

"Can I?" Jake asked pointing to the pinball machine.

"Go to the counter and ask for change," Sam stated as she pulled out a dollar handing to him.

"Okay," Jake nodded taking the dollar.

Once Jake went over to the counter; Sam pulled out her cell phone dialing Jason's new number he gave her.

"Sam, what's up?" Jason answered almost immediately.

"Want to campout with me and Jake at my place to watch movies. Action movies," Sam asked slightly hopeful.

"Sounds like fun, but I thought you two," Jason trailed off at the end.

"Jake wants you around... He says it's because I might get scared. I think he just wants his dad," Sam watched Jake playing the pinball machine.

"When?" Jason asked Sam softly.

"About an hour," Sam replied relieved.

"I'll be there," Jason said before he hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the second movie Sam was surprised that Jake was out cold laying against her. The little boy concern about her being scared seemed to be real. Sam hadn't really felt like she had done much for Jake, but Jake still held tight to her hand even as he slept. It amazed her that those little things meant that much.

"Thank you," Jason smiled her way as he shut the tv off and went turning on a lamp.

"What?" Sam mumbled softly not to wake Jake.

"For being what he needs right now especially with Elizabeth away. It's clear that you mean a lot to him," Jason said as he took a seat on the couch near Sam and Jake.

"I don't know what I've really done. We've ordered out almost every night since he got here. Danny and Jake play together... I tell the both of them to take baths, brush their teeth, go to bed, and pick up their clothes," Sam shrugged slightly.

"You're being the mother that he needs right now. The time he was gone; I wonder about it a lot. What happened while Helena had him is still a mystery. Jake needs something steady and reliable right now. You're it... I want him to come to stay with me, but right now this is where he belongs. Danny and you have become an anchoring point for Jake. This is his home," Jason tried to explain what Sam had given his son.

"I'm just holding it together for Elizabeth until she can," Sam replied softly.

"No, you're not a spot holder, but you have a hold on Jake. That won't disappear when Elizabeth comes home... The two of you have bonded without realizing it," Jason said as he had seen it when Jake had watched Sam during scary parts.

"You were watching me," Sam questioned as the ideal made her feel happy.

"You're hard not to watch," Jason admitted as he reached his hand sweeping hair from her face.

"Well, you not so hard on the eyes either," Sam smirked as she looked at Jason in the barely lite room more than one that night.

"What do you think about going out with me on a date?" Jason asked as he felt this connection that he wanted to explore.

"Wow, I look terrible, eaten tons of candy, and have a kid on me. Couldn't you let me look cute," Sam sighed as she knew that she was a mess.

"You look beautiful to me... Even more beautiful when you are with my children," Jason smiled as he awaited his answer still.

"I'd love to go out with you," Sam finally answered him.

"Thank you," Jason whispered as he stood up and leaned down over Sam kissing her gently.

"What was that for," Sam asked as Jason stood up, and tucked Sam and Jake's cover for them.

"Just something to look forward to," Jason teased a little.

"That kiss is what dreams are made of," Sam smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not going to disappear in the morning," Jason promised as he took the couch laying down.

"I would never sleep again if I thought this would end," Sam mumbled as she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up Sam smelled something that was normal for any home but hers. It was a strange smell to say the least to be coming from her kitchen. Then opening her eyes Sam notice that Jake and Jason weren't in the living room. Also the room had been cleaned up as well. As Sam got up she went towards the kitchen to find Jason teaching Jake to make pancakes.

"Look, I did it," Jake smiled towards Sam as he flipped the pancake.

"Good job, buddy," Sam cheered Jake on.

"Dad said we could make you breakfast," Jake told Sam as he watched what he was doing.

"That's nice of my boys," Sam smiled as she kissed Jason's and Jake's cheeks.

"Maybe I could do this for Danny too," Jake asked hopeful.

"We'll have to see because I'm no good in the kitchen," Sam told him as Jake didn't really need much help from Jason.

"Why don't you go sit down? We'll be out with the food in just a few minutes," Jason suggested wanting a real kiss.

With one last look Jason's way; Sam went out to where the dining table was taking a seat. True to his word a few minutes later Jason and Jake came out holding plates of food.

"I made yours with chocolate chips," Jake smiled as he placed the plate and silverware in front of her proudly.

"Maybe you're going to be a cook or chef," Sam encourage Jake as he went taking a seat.

"I think he's off to a good start," Jason agreed as he place a plate of pancakes in front of Jake.

"Who taught you to cook," Jake asked his dad.

Jason handed Sam the bottle of syrup before sitting down himself.

"Well I know that it was his friend Sonny who is a really good cook," Sam answered Jake as she pour syrup on his stack first.

"Why do you remember how to cook," Jake asked eyeing his dad.

"I guess it's my muscle memory because I don't know it until I need to," Jason tried to explain it.

"Oh," Jake accepted the answer.

"These are really good," Sam smiled wide after her first bite.

"Can I go to school?" Jake asked knowing Danny went.

"Well I have to check with Dr. Collins, but I think he'll be cool with that ideal for sure," Sam replied surprised by the request.

"The tutor wasn't much fun," Jake frowned at the thought of the man.

"Well there are nice teachers at Danny's school, and a lot of kids to play with on the playground too," Sam said as she hated that Jake had been forced to be alone.

"There weren't any kids," Jake shrugged as he ate.

"How about we go see your brothers Cam and Aiden after we pick Danny up? I bet Lucky would like to see you too," Sam suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Jake smiled a little.

"Jason isn't a fan of shopping, but I bet we can get him to go with us. School clothes?" Sam said getting a look of "do I have to" from Jake.

"Sam is right... You need new clothes, so we'll go together," Jason backed up Sam in this matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Collins was more than okay with Jake enrolling into school, so Sam took Jake and Jason to Walmart for clothes. Three hours of shopping later Jake was asleep in the back of Sam's car; while Sam drove with Jason next to her toward Danny's elementary school. With some luck they got there just as the kids were just coming out, and Jake woke up as Danny's teacher Miss Faith brought him out. "Hey buddy, ready to go," Jason got out greeting his son, and helping him into the car next to Jake who was happy to see his brother.

"Dad, I got a field trip coming up," Danny smiled as he handed Jason the paper.

"Apple orchard, that sounds cool," Jason ruffled Danny's hair before closing the door and getting back into the front next to Sam.

"What? I know that look" Sam asked as Danny and Jake started talking to each other in the backseat.

"How?" Jason asked her curious; as Sam pulled out.

"Cause it's the same look... I just didn't realize it until now. So spill," Sam laughed a little.

"Well you mind if we both go or I could go," Jason inquired wanting to go with Danny.

"I really like the ideal of us going together. When is our date? If I can ask," Sam changed subjects a bit.

"What about tomorrow? We could start off with a ride," Jason mused softly.

"That sounds nice," Sam drifted off as she thought about something from a long time ago.

"Where did you go," Jason asked softly breaking through to Sam.

"Just an old memory," Sam mumbled as she watched the road.

"I might not have them, but I want you to have your memories. Since I found out... You've been careful not to push or pressure me. That doesn't mean you have to give up the memories of who we were. They are apart of you, and help make you who you are. Also it's okay to share with me," Jason said as he looked her in the eye.

"I was remembering some of the rides we took together happy ones and sad ones. No regrets," Sam replied as she snuck a peek at Jason.

"How about this, you pick the place, and I get some food for wherever. If you want it can be somewhere special because anywhere with you is special," Jason suggested as he wanted her to not be afraid of her memories.

"I got an ideal... If you're sure," Sam asked him hopeful.

"I'm good with whatever you pick," Jason promised her.

"Then I got the perfect place in mind... It's away from everyone and everything. Just the two of us, and nobody else," Sam promised Jason with a smile.

"Now we just got to get a sitter," Jason realized as he wanted it to just be him and Sam.

"What about Monica? It would give her a chance to get to know Jake. I think both of the boys would love it," Sam asked knowing her mother-in-law would jump at the chance.

"That sounds like a plan," Jason agreed with Sam.

"Okay, I'll set it up then," Sam replied as she was excited for their date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason had already called Lucky earlier in the day for Sam; while she had been shopping for Jake for school. When they pulled up into Elizabeth's driveway; they knew that Lucky was home with the kids. Getting out Jason let Jake and Danny out on his side, and Sam got out coming around to join them. Together they walked up to the front door; where Jason reached out his hand knocking. After not very long Lucky opened the door motioning for them to come in.

"Cam and Aiden are out back, so go through the kitchen then out the back door," Lucky told Jake and Danny.

"Be careful and be nice," Sam hollered after the boys as they took off.

"Please," Lucky said motioning for them to take a seat which they did.

"How's the planing going for the campout?" Sam asked looking to Lucky who sat down across from her and Jason.

"We've got almost everything," Lucky answered her honestly.

"I'm working on a place to take everyone," Jason mused having a few ideals.

"Spencer isn't going since he can't bring his own RV. Emma is still up in the air," Lucky explained chuckling a little bit.

"Sounds like you two have a handle on it," Sam smiled as Jason took her hand into his.

"Am I missing something?" Lucky asked as he pointed to their hands.

"We're going to try dating,"Sam blushed at being caught by her friend.

"Actually our first date is tomorrow; Sam is going to talk to Monica about the boys. Plus it would give her some time with Jake," Jason said as he looked Sam's way.

Lucky could see that Jason's and Sam's connection was still as strong as ever. They didn't even realize that they were being pulled together.

"Why don't you leave both boys with me, and I'll drop them off with Monica in the morning for you," Lucky suggested as he looked at his two friends.

"That's four kids under one roof," Sam replied unsure about this.

"Trust me, I can handle this. You guys could get an early start on your date," Lucky suggested as he was hopeful they'd take him up on it.

"Well," Sam sighed looking to Jason.

"I guess... I could to call Monica," Jason suggested as he was good with Lucky taking the kids.

Then Jason got up walking into the other room to make his call.

"I saw Elizabeth," Sam changed the subject.

"How was it?" Lucky asked her.

"She apologized to me," Sam answered him honestly.

"Wow," Lucky said a little surprised.

"If I'm honest, I thought she was running away at first, but I'm not sure that is true anymore since seeing her," Sam admitted as she was surprise by Elizabeth.

"Sometimes I don't know what to believe when it comes to her. My heart wants to love her so desperately, but I'm not sure if she'll ever really let me," Lucky frowned as he spoke.

"Monica said she'll see you in the morning," Jason trailed off at the end; seeing he had interrupted something.

"I was just talking to Lucky about Elizabeth," Sam answered his unspoken or non question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam is going to tell Jason about her visit with Elizabeth... I just didn't realize that I hadn't written that until Sam and Lucky were talking about it. This will be taken care of in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam knew that she needed to tell Jason about her visit with Elizabeth because the last thing she wanted was him to think she was hiding something from him. Sam and Jason went back with the food to her place to pick up a few things including his bike; she knew that this was her chance to let him know about the visit with Elizabeth the day before. She promised herself no more secrets between her and Jason long ago.

"Can we talk before..." Sam asked as she came down the stairs with her duffel in hand.

"Sure," Jason agreed knowing something was off since they left Lucky and the boys.

"Elizabeth asked me to come see her yesterday... Well I went," Sam explained softly with worry.

"Okay," Jason replied a little confused.

"I don't want you to think I was hiding it... The whole thing threw me off, and I would never hide anything from you," Sam eyed Jason closely.

"Hey, it's okay... You don't have to tell me everything, but I'm glad you wanted to tell me about it. That couldn't have been easy on you," Jason came putting his arms around her waist.

"Awkward more than anything, but it was okay I think though. She apologized to me about somethings," Sam sighed as she looked up at Jason.

"Well I'm glad you're okay... We have a past I don't remember, but I know in my heart that you matter a lot," Jason smiled before stealing a soft tender kiss from Sam.

"So do you want to hear where we're going?" Sam asked as her mind was filled with memories.

"I can wait until we get there," Jason shook his head a little.

"Do I get to know what we're eating?" Sam asked curious of what he got at Kelly's.

"Good food," Jason teased her as he let go reluctantly.

"Come on, I'm starving," Sam pouted a little.

"You're cute, but no dice," Jason chuckled at Sam.

"We better get going," Sam said wanting to know what the secret food was.

"It's just fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits," Jason gave in after having his fun.

"That sounds good," Sam mumbled as they walked out of the penthouse.

"I'm glad you like the menu," Jason said as Sam locked the penthouse door.

"We need to go somewhere first before our final destination," Sam said as she wanted to show him the beginning of sorts.

"I have a feeling that I'd follow you anywhere," Jason admitted as they went to the elevator and got in as Sam pushed the button.

"Tonight, I have two special somethings to show you. Both were as much a part of you as they were a part of me," Sam explained the best she could; as the elevator doors closed.

"I'm glad you are sharing them with me because I know it's hard for you," Jason said seeing there was something in her eyes.

"Just remember that I'm not taking you here to get you to remember me or our life. This is about sharing with you," Sam promised as she looked to Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the Queen Of Angels grave yard Sam took Jason by the hand. Together they walked hand in hand as Sam knew where she was going because she had made this walk many times with and without Jason at her side. It was quiet as they made their way through the rows of graves to a private section where one little stone stood alone away from the rest.

"Jason, this is our daughter Lila Grace Morgan," Sam said as she knelt next to the grave still holding onto Jason's hand.

"Thank you for bringing me," Jason whispered as he knelt down next to Sam.

"A part of me believes Lila brought us together, and that she brought you home to everyone who loves you," Sam smiled a little as she looked at the headstone.

"Our own guardian angel," Jason agreed with Sam.

Silence seemed to claim them both as they were just there in the moment. The flashes came to him again, but this time he could feel the love not just the pain. That feeling of love was overwhelming, and it was more than one moment in time.

"You pick the spot here for me because I was in no shape to do it. For years the headstone read Baby McCall, but I changed it after you disappeared on the pier. For long time it was just too hard to even think about doing it, but I wanted her to have the name we chose," Sam explained softly reaching out with her free hand fingering her daughter's name.

"From what you told me, and the feelings I remember of holding her... I know that if you hadn't of needed me; the loss could of pulled me under if I let it. You save me by giving me something to fight for. I felt the weight of losing our daughter, and there are no words for the pain that loss caused me or you," Jason admitted as he looked to Sam.

"It's like you can't pick it up, put it down, but it's just there. Somehow I learned to put one foot in front of the other. You held me up until I could stand on my own," Sam looked back at Jason.

"I bet she would be just like you," Jason smiled a little for Sam's sake.

"Lila would have been a daddy's girl who thought you were a superhero," Sam shook her head as she had thought about this.

Slowly Sam and Jason got to their feet knowing it was getting late.

"Daddy," came a voice making Jason look around.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Jason asked Sam looking her in the eyes.

"Jason, what is it," Sam asked a little concerned.

"Trust me, I'll be back," Jason promised as he saw something off in the distance.

"Alright, I'll be right here," Sam reluctantly agreed to stay put because she trusted Jason; even if he didn't trust himself yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few more times Jason heard the voice call out, and every time he followed it further away from Sam and Lila's grave. He didn't know why, but he just knew that he had to go. Finally after what seemed like a long time and no time at all; Jason came face to face with black curly hair, dimples, fair skin, brown eyes. The girl before him could be no more than eleven or twelve at the most.

"Are you lost?" Jason asked her.

"You found me, but I'm not lost," She shook her head.

"Your parents have to be worried... It's very late," Jason replied feeling like he knew her somehow.

"My aunt gave me permission to come; she is the one who takes care of me," She explained smiling warmly.

"You shouldn't be out alone this late. Hasn't your aunt taught you to not talk to strangers," Jason said in an almost scoldingly manner.

This seemed to amuse the girl to Jason surprise; like she knew something he didn't.

"I've know you my whole life," She smirked as she fought back a laugh.

"What's your name?" Jason asked still not sure about why she seemed to be familiar.

"I'm a lot older than the last time. Plus that car and Helena really mess with your head. It's me Lila. Aunt Emily couldn't come with me," Lila introduced herself.

"It's really you," Jason stammered as he closed the distance between them, and then cupped the sides of his daughter's face.

"Hi, Daddy," Lila smiled as she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"You're so beautiful," Jason teared up not caring if this was real or not.

"I don't have a lot of time," Lila admitted as she wanted to stay.

"Your mom," Jason started to say.

"I'm here for you... Mom is doing okay where I'm concerned for the most part. I need you to do something for me," Lila cut him off a little because she knew her time was short.

"Anything, Lila" Jason promised his daughter; as he kissed her forehead.

"Stop fighting the memories... Good or bad, they are pieces of you. Our family won't be whole until you are whole. Everything will fall into it's right place if you let it," Lila replied softly to her dad.

"I want to remember I do," Jason trailed off as he didn't think he was fighting the memories.

"Let it come back, and here is a little bit from me," Lila said as she kissed his cheek.

Suddenly the last memory Jason had of Lila that day was clear.

"My memories might not be complete, but I know that I've missed you every day," Jason pulled Lila into a hug.

"I know... Now, get back to mom," Lila replied as she slowly disappeared from sight.

Turning back towards where he left Sam; Jason headed back to find her standing by Lila's grave.

"Jason," Sam questioned him softly.

"Everything is going to be fine, and it's time for us to get going," Jason wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"Something has changed," Sam mused as they started to walk.

"Only in the best way," Jason replied as he looked at Sam as memories started filled his mind of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Jason was just starting to remember he let Sam direct him; as she led the way to a special spot that he was sure meant a lot to them both. When Sam had Jason turn down a dead end road; he was a little confused when they got to the end to find nothing at all. Something about it seemed familiar to Jason as they came to a stop; then Sam got off the bike as Jason killed the engine.

"Leave it... No one comes back here but us," Sam told him as she waited for him to follow her.

"Alright," Jason kicked the kickstand down, and got off the bike taking Sam by the hand.

As they went through the brush it opened up after a bit to reveal a cabin.

"You built this here because you had your first home here," Sam smiled as she looked Jason's way.

"I brought you here on our wedding night," Jason said as he could see it and feel it.

"You remember," Sam asked afraid to hope.

"I remember that weekend you wanted to just forget the world until Danny came," Jason swept the hair from her face.

"Jason," Sam stammered unsure of what to think.

"When I look at you; I remember us... The good, the bad, and everything else," Jason replied softly as he pulled her close.

"Oh my," Sam whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I remember that time when you wanted me to read Shakespeare to Lila. I wanted her to listen to the Blues. I look at you and I can see it," Jason mused as his mind was flooded with moments they shared.

"Not once did I dare to hope," Sam jumped into his arms.

"I know you would of stood by me, and would have let me be who I was without my memories. I love you so much for that. Sam, you amaze me... No man could be luckier than to call you his own," Jason smiled as he went in for a kiss.

"I love you," Sam said as she saw the man she knew reflected in his eyes.

"Tonight I plan on showing you just how much I love you," Jason promised Sam as he scooped her up into his arms.

"We forgot the food on the bike," Sam stammered as everything was overwhelming.

"I got a better ideal than food," Jason smirked as he looked into her eyes.

"Well you might need the key to get in," Sam chuckled as she held out the key.

"I guess that would be a good plan," Jason agreed as he held Sam walking up to the door; as she unlocked the door from his arms with ease.

"That bed hasn't been used since the last time we were here," Sam admitted as Jason somehow opened the door, and went in closing the door with his foot.

"I plan on us making full use of it tonight over and over," Jason said as he went over laying her down on the bed gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: **Jason doesn't have all of his memories back yet; this is just the beginning of him remembering**

Guest Review Reply

S chapter 6 . Sep 19

What about Sam ending it with Patrick? Or did I some how miss that? I love jasam 100% as long as it's fair and things are over between Jakeson and Liz, as well as Sam and Patrick. Because cheating ain't cool.

A: Sam and Patrick were more just casually dating in this story, but I will tie that loose end up maybe next chapter. However Sam is technically married to Jason, so her continuing anything with Patrick without a divorce would be cheating. Same for Jason now that he knows that Sam is his wife. I felt like the whole Patrick and Sam thing moved way too fast and was forced as well. For me, Elizabeth's relationship that was built on a lie that was over in chapter one, and that needed no more explanation or closure where Elizabeth and Jason were concerned. Sam and Jason are married, so they aren't cheating on anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Work and weather have not been my friend on Monday. Sorry, this is late. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part of Sam wanted to stay asleep out of fear that it was all a dream. That somehow she was going to wake up at home in her own bed with Danny down the hall. As she felt a light kiss along her neck; Sam opened her eyes to see Jason smiling at her. At least she knew that Jason was there with her, but she also feared that him remembering their past could be a dream as well.

"Morning," Sam whispered almost.

"I remember, I do," Jason promised seeing the fear in her eyes.

"What happened last night when you left," Sam asked curious.

"I'm not sure if you'd believe me or if you did believe me, that it would hurt you," Jason debated telling her.

"Please tell me," Sam asked softly.

"I heard someone say daddy, and I didn't know why I had to go. Then I saw Lila... She was standing there, and she was perfect and beautiful. I scolded her for being out late, and talking to strangers too. When Lila told me who she was I was in awe of her. My memories are coming back because of her," Jason spoke in an almost whisper.

"Wow, I'm glad... These are happy tears because I wanted you to remember her more than anything," Sam teared up snuggling up closer to Jason.

"Emily has been taking care of her," Jason told Sam as he kissed away her tears gently.

"I'm glad," Sam smiled as she looked Jason in the eye.

"What's that look about," Jason asked knowing something was up.

"We got so wrapped up in everything... Although it wasn't serious I need to talk to Patrick, and officially end things with him. There's no where I could be than with you," Sam admitted as she wanted to be honest with Jason.

"Why don't we get a shower, and I'll take you for breakfast. Then you can go talk to Patrick," Jason suggested with a twinkle in his eye at the word shower.

"We might never make it to breakfast if we take a shower together," Sam chuckled knowing where his mind was.

"I think we can make it work... Two hands make light work, so four hands should make it nothing," Jason reasoned with her.

Slowly getting out of bed with a cover wrapped around her Sam wasn't sure about her husband's plans. Going to her duffel Sam pulled out her clothes for the day as she considered the ideal a little more than she should.

"You're thinking about it," Jason guessed from the bed covered with the other blanket.

"Jason, we have a lot to take care of," Sam said as she had everything she needed.

"I guess I'll take a shower after you do then," Jason sounded a little more than disappointed.

"If we miss breakfast you will be in big trouble because I didn't get no chicken or anything last night before," Sam gave in as she turned to look Jason's way.

"I'll get you breakfast no matter what," Jason promised as he got up following Sam into the bathroom for a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough Jason and Sam didn't get back to town before noon, but Jason got her breakfast from Kelly's by bribing the cook. After that Jason headed off to his job that he was late too; Sam headed off to GH in the hopes of finding Patrick to talk. As she got off the elevator Sam quickly spotted Patrick over at the nurses station with some paperwork in hand.

"Patrick," Sam announced her presence as she approached.

"Long time; no see," Patrick came out to meet her, and started to go in for a kiss.

"Please don't," Sam shook her head as she stepped back.

"You're going to bruise my ego," Patrick teased her a bit.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Sam asked him softly.

"Sure," Patrick agreed as he motioned for her to follow him.

With that Sam followed Patrick into a private exam room; which he closed locking the door behind them.

"Jake Doe is Jason Morgan. There's a DNA test proving it... Monica ran the test herself," Sam explained to Patrick.

"Okay," Patrick said taking it in.

"He's my husband," Sam stated hoping she didn't have to spell it out.

"Jake... Jason doesn't remember, and it's unlikely that he will," Patrick replied knowing she was hoping for Jason to regain memories he wouldn't.

"He has regain some actually. Seems like visiting Lila's grave last night was like a trigger of sorts. Patrick, what we had is over with now. I'm with my husband and father of my child. I love him as much as ever. Anything I could have had with you wouldn't be fair to you. My heart and my life has always been with Jason. Before I did want to move on, but I never got to a place where I could," Sam said knowing she was hurting him, but didn't know how else to end this.

"Umm... Um.. You should go, I think," Patrick mumbled as he tried to process this.

"I'm sorry," Sam replied as she went to the door unlocking it.

"Just go," Patrick whispered as Sam opened the door leaving.

It was hard for Sam to walk away from Patrick knowing he was in pain caused by her, but at the same time she knew there was nothing for her to do for him. For her it had been still in the very early stages, but she knew that Patrick hadn't seen things like she had.

"Sam, are you okay," came Monica's voice making her look up to see her mother-in-law coming her way.

"I just hurt someone; even though I didn't mean too," Sam shook her head a little.

"I assume you mean Patrick and I guess that you and Jason are together," Monica posed a few hypotheticals to Sam.

"You're right on both," Sam agreed with her.

"Walk with me, and tell me about it," Monica replied with a warm smile.

"It's not fair to go further with Patrick; when I'm still in love with my husband," Sam whispered almost as she walked with Monica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was clear to Sam what her mother-in-law was about to say to her because not too long ago Patrick had shared the same thoughts with her. Still Sam waited for Monica to say whatever she needed even if Patrick was repeated. The woman before her had stood by her when they all thought that Jason was gone; then again this same strong woman stood by her when Danny was diagnosed inside these walls.

"Sam, you both are very different people now," Monica questioned her without a question.

"Jason and I are starting again... Both of us feel connected in a way that neither of us can fully explain. It's important for us and Danny to try. We lost a lot of time," Sam replied unsure if she should say anything about Jason's memory just yet.

"There you are," came Jason's voice as Sam and Monica both looked to see Jason coming their way.

"Sam was telling me; that you two are together," Monica smiled because she did want them together.

With a look Sam told Jason; that she hadn't spilled the beans.

"Sam and I were good with trying with out my memories; but last night I started remembering our life together. Being here looking at you... I see the time I told you goodbye, and that I knew that you loved me. Not everything is there, but it's coming back," Jason said as he looked at his mother.

"Jason," Monica stammered as she hugged Jason tightly.

"I love you," Jason told her as she let him go after a minute.

"No matter what I will always love you... Memories or not, you are my son," Monica smiled ear to ear as Jason wrapped his arm around Sam.

"How are the boys?" Sam asked her mother-in-law.

"Tracy has them with her at the house; while I came to check in on a patient. Those boys have her wrapped around her finger; not that she'd let anyone know that," Monica chuckled at how two little boys turned Tracy into a marshmallow.

"I'll come around 5pm to pick them up if that's okay," Sam asked knowing it was important for both boys to spend time with their grandmother.

"I'll have them ready for you," Monica agreed as she was thankful to Sam for the time.

"Thanks, for taking them for us," Jason said as he knew the boys were in good hands.

"I better get going... When I get back Tracy and I are taking the boys to the zoo," Monica caught a glance of the time on her watch.

"See you tonight," Jason replied as his mother rushed off.

Then Sam reached up stealing a long slow kiss from Jason.

"You make me feel everything all at once. That kind of love is once in a million life times," Sam whispered as she was truly happy.

"Let's get out of here because I do remember that I don't like hospitals," Jason chuckled lightly.

"Wherever you want to go I'm in," Sam smiled as they walked together going back towards the elevators.

"I bet we can find something to do," Jason smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part of her knew that coming to Port Charles would be awkward to say the least for many reasons. She knew that it was her last hope in her search. If nothing came after all this time. Maybe she wasn't suppose to find anything ever because the clues weren't many. Although her adoptive parents weren't that great at being parents; they had set her up with a trust fund that they invested for her. Strolling into the Metro Court she might not look like she belong.

"Hi I'm Carly Corinthos... Are you here with your parents?" Carly asked as the young woman came up to the desk.

"Lexi Cullen... No, I'm not here with my parents. Here's my ID; I'm actually 17. For over a year I've been emancipated from my parents," Lexi explained to the woman before her.

"Alright, how can I help you," Carly smiled unable to shake the feeling that the girl was familiar somehow.

"A suite for at least two weeks... Away from other guest, near the stairs, away from the elevators, and no windows if you have it," Lexi listed off what she wanted.

"Strange little thing aren't you," Carly mused as she did as asked.

"I like my privacy," Lexi replied with a little snap to her voice.

"You remind me of someone... Just can't put my finger on it," Carly mused bothered that she couldn't connect the dots.

"Maybe I just have that kind of face," Lexi shrugged; while wanting to know herself.

"Nope, that's not it... Let me show you to your room," Carly shook her head as she grabbed the key.

"Actually I'm going to go out for a while," Lexi stopped her not ready to go to her room yet.

"At least let me have a bellboy take your bags to your room 403," Carly insisted holding out her hand.

"Thank you," Lexi smiled as she gave her suitcase over.

"Can I help you find something?" Carly asked wanting to figure out the mystery.

"I need a really good PI," Lexi relented after minute.

"You are in luck! I know the best PI ever, so let's go upstairs to the restaurant. It shouldn't take her long to meet you there," Carly handed off the suitcase and a key to a bellboy.

"Okay," Lexi agreed as they walked over to the elevator.

"So what's the PI for," Carly asked as they got onto the elevator and she texted Sam to meet them in the restaurant.

"I was adopted... What bits of things I've found out make me believe at least one of my birth parents lived here," Lexi explained as Carly pushed a button taking them up.

"I get the need to know where you come from... My mom gave me up as a baby too. Just be open to listening to their side of things... Take it from me, I blew things sky high first thing, and I did stuff I wish that could be taken back," Carly softly warned the young woman.

"My grandmother, always told me I was too levelheaded for my own good. Although, I do thank you for the advice," Lexi said as the elevator opened into the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: You can get emancipated for a few reason not just one, so please keep an open mind about that front for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Check out my twitter at neoladybianca because there will be links to photos, story hints, and stuff about my stories. I'm going to spill some tea in this chapter. There are two reveal hints this chapter... One you'll guess right away, and the other will leave you spinning your wheels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was glad to have sometime with his boys, and Michael for the evening, and as he looked at them memories flashed in his mind. Then a memory he wished that was gone forever ran through his mind like it just happened. Jason could see Jake in the hospital bed; as he looked on outside of the room like an outsider not Jake's father. All the pain that Jason could feel so clearly was overwhelming to say the least.

"Dad," came Jake's voice drawing Jason out of that dark place.

"Hey buddy," Jason smiled at his son.

"Michael took Danny to get candy and pop corn for the movie," Jake told his dad.

"You excited to see Minions," Jason asked as they took a seat on a bench.

"I guess... This is my first movie," Jake replied with a shrug.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything right," Jason questioned his son softly.

"Yeah, Sam tells me that too... Is Sam my stepmom?" Jake asked curious because he had heard the term.

"Sam is still my wife from before I got hurt, so yes she is your stepmom," Jason agreed with Jake.

"When will I start school?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"I think Sam has that date, so we'll have to ask her when I take you home," Jason answered the best he could.

"Will Sam help me with homework?" Jake continued to question Jason.

"We both will help you," Jason told Jake with a smile.

"Sam's really nice, and she makes you smile," Jake commented as he had noticed that Sam made his dad happy.

"She does," Jason replied looking Jake's way.

"Cameron say I'll have to live with my mom, Aiden, and him when she comes home," Jake stated more than questioned it.

"The plan is for you to be able to be with your mom once she's better," Jason told Jake, as he saw his son was worried.

"Will I get to still come over when my mom is better," Jake frowned as he asked.

"Of course you will because you're my son and Danny's brother," Jason promised trying to reassure Jake.

"I don't want to leave Danny," Jake admitted even though he loved his other brothers.

"When the time comes your mom and I will work out a plan for you. You will be included because your feelings about it matters too," Jason tried to reassure Jake that he was being heard.

"Okay," Jake said as Michael and Danny were headed their way.

"Alright, I'm going to need a little help," Michael smiled as Jake got up ready to help.

Soon Jake and Danny were both holding a few things to carry, and Jason and Michael walked a few steps behind them.

"Thanks for inviting me, man," Michael told Jason because he needed a breather.

"I'm just glad to spend time with the boys and you. Seems like yesterday you were Danny's or Jake's age," Jason said as he looked to Michael.

"Are you?" Michael asked eyeing the man who was like a second father to him.

"Yeah, it started last night. It's not everything, but it's a little bit here and there," Jason nodded slightly.

"When mom told me who you were; I was so glad just to know you were alive," Michael smiled ear to ear as they found their theater room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the boys out with Jason for the evening; Sam headed over to the metro court to meet with Carly and a new client for her. As she stepped off the elevator she swept the room looking for Carly first. It wasn't long before she spotted Carly at the bar with a teenager by the looks of her. Heading over Sam came up behind the blonde haired girl who was maybe fifteen Sam guessed.

"Sam, this is Lexi Cullen; Lexi, this is Sam Morgan," Carly made the introductions.

"Carly says you need some help," Sam questioned as she took a seat next to the girl.

"I was born in Paris, and put up for adoption in London. From what little I've found out my birth mother was a student studying medicine in Paris. She sent a note to my adoptive parents, but it was postmarked Port Charles, NY. The school won't give me any help in finding her. I was born October 8, 2000 in Paris, France. She left this pendant with me," Lexi explained as she pulled the pendant out.

"Luke... The patron saint of doctors," Sam recognized it.

"This isn't much to go on... Really I'm after finding my biological dad," Lexi frowned knowing this could be a long shot.

Then it clicked for Carly like someone had turned a light on in a dark room.

"Excuse us," Carly grabbed Sam taking her off.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned Carly; as they got out of earshot.

Shaking her head Carly couldn't believe it took her so long to see it. Yet everything was right there in front of her like a bulls-eye in big neon lights.

"I know who her parents might be," Carly whispered as she never thought that this could happen.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised by Carly.

"Robin left about the time she was conceived... The timing is perfect so to speak. Her biological mother was studying medicine in Paris, and Robin was in Paris in October of 2000. Finally there is the pendant which Jason gave to Robin just like that. He gave it to her when she started Yale. Lexi needs to be tested against Jason... I knew that goodie two shoe thing was an act," Carly laid it out of Sam.

"Right now, we need to get back to Lexi," Sam stated as she saw the girl looking their way.

"I want to be there when you call Robin," Carly told her as she had a few words for miss saintly.

"First a DNA test to prove what you are saying," Sam nodded slightly.

"I know that I'm right. You just watch," Carly smirk with a knowing look.

"This will turn a lot of lives upside down if you're right about this. Not just Jason's and mine," Sam sighed as she looked at the girl who looked like she had Danny and Jake's baby blues that they gotten from Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth's mind wouldn't let her be ever since she had that break through because whether she knew it or not she had been hiding. The number two had been plaguing her since she woke that morning. Nothing seemed to be able to shake it from her mind. It was like her brain was trying to tell her something, but for her it was like the answer was on the tip of her tongue just waiting.

"Elizabeth," came Dr. Parks voice bringing her back to the room.

"What?" Elizabeth asked distracted.

"Where were you just now?" Dr. Parks asked carefully.

"Two... It's been in my mind all day," Elizabeth answered openly.

"How do you feel about that?" Dr. Park asked Elizabeth who seemed agitated.

"Incomplete," Elizabeth replied without thinking.

"Why?" Dr Parks inquired of Elizabeth softly.

Without thought Elizabeth reached up starting to tug lightly on her ear not realizing it.

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth frowned as she answered.

"Elizabeth, look," Dr. Parks pointed out what Elizabeth was doing.

"It's like this thing trapped in my head, and I want to know what it is that I don't know," Elizabeth rambled a bit, as she dropped her hand to her side.

"Would you mind if we try something," Dr. Parks asked softly.

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed softly.

"Close your eyes, and breathe slowly," Dr. Parks instructed Elizabeth.

"Okay," Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes and started breathing slowly.

"What is the first thing that pops into your mind when I say two? Or what do you see," Dr. Parks asked as she watched Elizabeth.

"Twins... Girls," Elizabeth replied without thinking about it.

"Why twins? Or Twin girls?" Dr. Parks asked causing Elizabeth to open her eyes at the question.

"I wish I knew! There is this war going on in my head, and everything was started by my dad. At least it seems that way. I feel lost and alone... How can I feel that way? I have my boys even Jake who I thought I lost. Why can't I just be whole and go home?" Elizabeth ranted as she stood to her feet pacing back and forth.

"Acknowledging what is going on is the first steps to going home. You are doing so good, and working really hard. Maybe we could have Jake visit you because he seems to be the turning point for you," Dr. Parks asked figuring a visit from Elizabeth's son would do her some good.

"I'm not sure... He's still adjusting to being home," Elizabeth whispered only faulting with the word home.

"Jake just needs you to be his mom, and to get better to come home yourself," Dr. Parks smiled at Elizabeth.

"I want to do right by all my boys, but I feel like I owe Jake so much more," Elizabeth mumbled as she went taking her seat.

"Jake was taken from the hospital, and his kidnapping wasn't you fault. You just need to be a good mom to him," Dr. Parks interjected softly.

"I'm not sure I will ever be able to fully accept that. My mind goes through the what if I didn't do this game," Elizabeth trailed off at the end slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wasn't sure she should reveal that Jason was her husband, but the girl had to know that Carly thought she was Jason's daughter. There was also the whole thing about Sam having to tell Jason; that he might have a seventeen year old daughter. Then tell him Robin who had saved his life in the past; might of taken his choice in raising his own child about seventeen years ago. Everything about this was complicated on so many levels; especially the reason that Robin left Port Charles all those years ago maybe pregnant.

"Sorry, Carly want to tell me privately; that you might be my husband Jason's daughter. Around the time you were conceived he was was dating a woman, and she left to go to Paris to study medicine there after they broke up. The only way to know if what Carly believes to be true is to run a DNA test," Sam laid it out gently for Lexi.

Taken back Lexi just sat there in a daze; as she tried to process that this might be her biological father's wife. After a minute or two Lexi swallowed hard as she prepared to speak.

"How long would it take?" Lexi asked wanting answers.

"My mother-in-law is on staff at GH, so a couple of hours at most. We could walk over to GH right now to get the test done," Sam replied softly.

"Sure," Lexi agreed in an almost whisper not daring to hope.

"Later," Carly wave as Sam and Lexi left.

"This is weird I know," Sam said as they walked to the elevator.

"Having me just show up that might be... Well this has to be weird for you," Lexi replied in an almost whisper.

"Not that weird... I'll explain it later," Sam answered as they got onto the elevator taking it down to the ground floor.

Silence seemed to fill the space when Sam and Lexi got off the elevator, and they walked out of the Metro court headed for GH which wasn't far. Sam was surprised as she looked at the young woman, and just knew that Lexi wasn't daring to hope that this was real. Over the years Sam had seen the same look in Jason's eyes. The ordering of the DNA test was the easy part of this, but the hard part would be if Jason was her father. Lexi and Jason might be able to build something, but he would hate Robin for keeping Lexi from him. Robin's and Jason's history was complicated to say the least; Sam knew everything from Jason opening up to her. When Sam had brought Robin back from Paris; it had taken a lot for Jason to forgive her.

"Sorry, I sometimes get lost in my own head," Lexi apologized getting Sam's attention.

"If the DNA confirms it... You can thank Jason for that quirk," Sam smiled a little at the young woman.

"It'd be nice to know where I came from. Not just unwanted by the people who raised me," Lexi frowned as she spoke the truth.

"Jason would of wanted you; if he knew you were his. His kids are his life and they are always first," Sam replied as they enter the doors of GH.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before Sam found Monica who had agreed to run the DNA test for her. The only thing was that Sam had to tell Jason, so they could get permission to run Lexi's DNA against Jason's DNA. Plus Sam didn't want to hide this from Jason because he had been lied to enough in the last year or so. While Monica sat with Lexi in her office; Sam waited for Jason in the cafeteria.

"Sam, what's wrong," Jason asked as he came up to her.

"Sit, please," Sam motioned to the seat in front of her.

"It's that bad," Jason questioned as he sat down.

"I'm not sure... Yes and no both possibly," Sam answered his question.

"Talk to me," Jason encouraged as he took her by the hand.

"A young woman came into town looking for her biological parents... A lot of the info could possibly point to her parents," Sam started to explain.

"But," Jason said feeling there was a but.

"There isn't anything concrete to say for sure yet. Her name is Lexi Cullen, and there is a possibility she's your daughter... Your daughter with Robin," Sam told him after a minute.

"You want to run a DNA test," Jason stammered as he thought about it.

"Yes, I do," Sam agreed with him.

"She'd be fifteen almost sixteen," Jason told Sam doing the math in his head.

"I know... She claims to be seventeen, but I knew that it could be a lie. However she is old enough to consent to a DNA test," Sam shrugged slightly.

"Let's go, I want to see her and I want to know if she is," Jason motioned for Sam to take him too her.

With that Sam led the way to Monica's office, and came in as Monica was finishing taking Lexi's blood.

"Lexi, this is my husband Jason. Jason, this is Lexi Cullen," Sam made introduction as she and Jason came in the room.

"Hi," Lexi smiled shyly at Jason.

"It's nice to meet you, Lexi," Jason replied politely.

"I need to borrow him," Monica butted in wanting to know if this girl was her grandchild.

"Hurt much," Sam asked eyeing Lexi as Monica did her thing.

"Not really... It was," Lexi said shaking her head.

"Fine," Sam finished before Lexi could.

"Yeah," Lexi agreed with Sam.

"If the test comes back; then you can thank him for that too. It's his go to answer," Sam looking back and forth from Jason to Lexi.

"Nonna said I was an old soul who just got more so every day," Lexi replied with a wistful look in her eyes.

"She sounds special," Sam mused softly knowing how much Lila had meant to Jason.

"She took me in when my adopted parents had better things to do," Lexi whispered almost.

"Does she know you're here in Port Charles?" Sam asked carefully.

"Actually I need to step out to call her. I shouldn't of let the time get away from me," Lexi scolded herself as she got up and left the room pulling out her cellphone.

As Sam looked back toward Jason; she notice Monica had already left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lexi came back none of them said anything; as minutes turned into hours of waiting for the results. Sam knew that Lexi might be lying about her age, but she sure wasn't lying about her grandmother. The way Lexi had talked about the woman spoke volumes to say the least. At the sound of the door opening they all looked to see Monica who was holding a yellow envelope in her hands.

"Well," Lexi asked as Monica closed the door behind her.

Slowly Monica took the test out reading once to herself first.

"With 99.999% accuracy, Lexi Cullen is the biological daughter of Jason Morgan," Monica read the results aloud.

"You're fifteen going on sixteen not seventeen," Jason said to Lexi rather bluntly.

"My Nonna is really sick, and she's all I've really had in this world. I figured if I could find my birth family; maybe it would give her some peace. She worries too much about what will happen after she's gone," Lexi choked on the word gone.

"Why lie about it?" Jason asked softly.

"Because people don't like helping fifteen year old kids; even if they have money. I would do anything for my Nonna. I spent about a month in London and Paris before coming here," Lexi tried to explain.

"For tonight I want you to stay with me and Sam because I believe you've been alone enough. Then we can make arrangements to take you to your grandmother. From there we'll see where to go from there," Jason told her softly.

"I really don't want to be any more trouble than I already am," Lexi replied softly; as they got up.

"It's no problem at all... Plus your little brothers will be thrill to meet you," Sam welcomed the girl warmly.

She didn't understand how Robin could do this to Jason, but she understood what it was like to feel unwanted like that.

"Lexi, I would like you to meet Monica officially because she is not only a doctor but your grandmother too. This is my mom," Jason made introductions.

"Could I give you a hug? My son isn't big on them, so I understand if it's too soon," Monica rambled a bit as she was taken by Jason calling her mom.

"It's alright. My Nonna is a hugger too. She never asks, but just does a lot," Lexi smiled warmly.

With that Monica went in wrapping her newest granddaughter into a hug for a few moments.

"You look so much like your father," Monica mused as she saw her son so clearly in the girl.

"At least I look like someone now," Lexi whispered almost.

"Let me give Carly a ring to have Lexi's stuff brought over," Jason excused himself.

"Why do I get the feeling he has to talk to her more than about my stuff?" Lexi asked after Jason left.

"Because let say that your biological mother and Carly have a complicated relationship. To be point blank Carly is going to be furious that you were kept from Jason. Also Carly is Jason's best friend since before I knew him," Sam tried to explain without getting into the details.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride was quiet to say the least as Sam watched Jason and Lexi both. It was hard to imagine anyone who could just go without talking like Jason. She knew that they would talk eventually about things. When they got to the door of the penthouse Jason and Sam went in followed by Lexi. Danny ran towards his parents leaving Michael, Jake, and the movie behind.

"Who's she," Danny asked as Michael turned the movie off.

"Her name is Lexi... I found out today that she's your sister," Jason explained to Danny.

"Want to meet our brother Jake and our uncle Michael," Danny asked taking Lexi by the hand.

"Sure," Lexi smiled as Danny led her over to his brother and uncle.

"Hi I'm Michael," Michael introduced himself.

"Lexi," Lexi held out her hand which Michael shook.

"Hi," Jake said as he looked the older girl over.

"I bet this is strange getting a new sister," Lexi tried to engage Jake.

"No," Jake shrugged as he walked by her and went upstairs.

"Sorry, Jake's having a rough time right now. His mom is away for a while," Sam explained apologetically.

"She went to a special hospital to get better," Danny told Lexi softly.

"How about Chinese cause I'm starving," Sam asked Lexi.

"Sure, no squid," Lexi replied causing Sam to laugh.

"Daughter like father," Sam shook her head.

"Want to see my room," Danny asked leading her off to the stairs before she could answer.

"I'll be back," Lexi replied as she looked back to Sam and Jason for a second.

Danny insisted on showing Lexi every book, toy, and every inch of his room. He remindrd Lexi of Sam who was trying to make her feel welcome. This was the family she wanted growing up as a kid. Even though everything wasn't perfect Lexi saw two loving parents who adored their little boys. Even Jake was loved by Sam who wasn't even his mother. Hearing something in the room next to Danny; Lexi excused herself to go check it out. Hesitantly Lexi entered the room to find Jake crying on his bed, so she went out placing her hand lightly on his back.

"I'm fine," Jake choked out in tears as he looked her way.

"No, you're not. I know you miss your mom," Lexi replied in a whisper.

"How," Jake asked her.

"Well my adoptive mom was sick too, but instead of getting help she would just disappear. I missed her too," Lexi told Jake as he sat up.

"Did your mom come back," Jake asked her wiping at the tears.

"Sometimes for a while...," Lexi was honest with him.

"I want Sam," Jake told Lexi in an almost whisper.

"Alright, I'll go get her for you," Lexi agreed as she knew he needed to talk it out.

"Thank you," Jake said as Lexi left the room.

With one last look Lexi headed downstairs to find Sam on the phone, so she waited until Sam hung up the phone.

"I think Jake needs to talk to you. He's upset about his mom," Lexi told her softly.

Not saying a word Sam went upstairs leaving Lexi where she stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later when the food arrived neither Sam nor Jake came down to eat with Danny, Jason, or Lexi. She could tell Sam was a really good mom to Danny and Jake both. Still Lexi knew what it was like to want and need a mother that wasn't there when you needed her to be. Picking at her food Lexi watched the stairs for them to come down to join them at some point.

"He's out," Jason said as Danny had fallen asleep on the couch.

"He's sweet," Lexi replied as she looked at the little boy.

"Jake's going to be okay... His mom is just going through a rough patch," Jason said as he could see the concern.

"At least she's getting help," Lexi shrugged a little.

"Was it your mom," Jason asked seeing there was something there.

"When I was little it was fun or seemed fun. When I got about five she started to disappear for hours at first, then days, and finally weeks at a time. My adoptive father was never around much ever because he was off here or there doing whatever it was. He put me with his mother after my mom got bad enough. A child was never in his plans nor was a very mentally sick wife. One day she just stop coming back at all... The last time I saw her was when I was ten for a few minutes. Nonna tried to find her," Lexi explained as she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that because I would of kept you if I had known about you," Jason replied softly.

"I can see that you mean that... Nonna says everything has a purpose, and works out as it should work out," Lexi sighed as moved her mouth side to side slightly.

"No child should have to carry that kind of burden," Jason reached out taking her by the hand.

"I should get to bed," Lexi said as she gently pulled her hand free.

"Sam and I are going to take Danny to our room. He's got a twin bed," Jason started to explain.

"It's fine... Thank you," Lexi excused herself going upstairs.

Watching the stairs Jason tried to understand why Robin had done this. He needed answers to why she had taken all this time from him. Silently Jason got to his feet, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Jason," came Sonny's voice on the other end of the line.

"I need you to find Robin for me," Jason said not about to mix words.

"Carly just told me about your daughter," Sonny shook his head not understanding his old friend's actions.

"It's slow going... This is the last thing I'd expect from the Robin I knew," Jason said hoping Sonny would get it.

"Are you remembering," Sonny asked hopeful to have his friend back.

"Not everything, but it's coming together," Jason replied as memories played in his mind of Sonny and him.

"Man, I'll take what I can get," Sonny smiled as he could hear the difference in Jason's voice; now that he was listening for it.

As Jason turned he spotted Sam coming down the stairs.

"I got to go," Jason said as he hung up with Sonny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I had no ideal when I started there would be a Lexi, or that her adoptive mom would be mentally ill either. This just happened when I was writing for Lexi. In a way it's a nodded to a movie I really like and I noticed this after writing it down...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Iz is a nickname I came up with for Elizabeth because I wanted something a little more personable for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What seemed like overnight, Jake had gotten to liking his new sister a lot more; than he seemed to, when meeting her that first time. Jake insisted on sitting next to her; while Danny sat on the other side of her. Jason was glad that his boys were excited about their new sister. As the kids were eating breakfast Jason's cell phone rang, and he looked down to see a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello," Jason answered as he stepped away out of earshot; unsure of who was on the other end of the phone.

"Mr. Morgan, this is Bryan R. Lewis of Lewis, Brown, and Taylor. I'm the lawyer of Rebecca Daniela Cullen. She had her Will updated last night, and it was finalized this morning. This was only a few hours before she passed away. You were named Lexandria Isabella Cullen's legal guardian. I can send the documents to your lawyer," Bryan explained to Jason.

"When will the funeral be," Jason asked knowing Lexi would want to be there.

"Next Friday, as well as the reading of the will," Bryan told him.

"I'll come to sign the papers in person for my daughter. My lawyer Diane Miller will be with me," Jason said before hanging up the phone.

Turning to look at his kids Jason didn't know how to tell his daughter; that the one person she had counted on had left this world forever. It wasn't long before Lexi locked eyes with Jason, and got up coming over to where he was standing not saying a word.

"She's gone," Lexi choked on the word gone.

"When you told her last night she had her will changed to name me as your guardian. It seems she held on long enough for it to be finalized. You were everything to her, and she needed for you to be okay," Jason pulled his daughter into his arms.

"I got to go," Lexi whispered as tears fell down her face.

"First thing tomorrow we'll be on a plane," Jason promised her softly.

"What's wrong," came Danny's little voice making Jason and Lexi look his way.

"Lexi's grandmother who raised her just died," Jason told Danny softly.

"Sorry, you're sad... Can I give you a hug," Danny offered as he didn't fully understand, but he knew that his new sister was hurting.

"Thank you," Lexi bent down, letting Danny give her a big hug.

"I love you to the moon and beyond," Danny whispered in Lexi's ear.

"Love you too," Lexi kissed Danny's forehead just like her Nonna did to her.

"Can I take you to show and tell today?" Danny asked hopefully because he wanted to show off his big sister.

"It's up to you," Jason said as Lexi looked to him.

Lexi knew her Nonna wouldn't want her moping about because she had died.

"Sure, I'd love that," Lexi agreed to go.

"Can you tell me stories about your grandmother," Danny asked as he led Lexi upstairs to help him get ready.

"Is my mom going to go away forever," Jake asked, making Jason look his way.

"Your mom is coming home when the doctor says she's ready to take care of you, Cam, and Aiden," Jason promised as he came to sit down next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was relieved when the call came that Jake could go see his mom because it was hurting him that he didn't feel that bond. She knew what it was like to feel set drift even with people around you. Jake needed his mother more than he could say, and Sam knew it better than most people did, even Jason. It was a very lonely place to be for any child to be in especially one who was adjusting to a new environment.

"Come with me," Jake asked as he refused to let go of Sam's hand.

"What about your dad," Sam suggested not sure if that was a good ideal.

"Please, Sam," Jake pleaded with her.

"Okay, kiddo," Sam agreed reluctantly.

With that they headed into the the garden where there was swings and a bench that Elizabeth was sitting on. Almost like a small child Jake hid into Sam's side like he was nervous which was strange to Sam.

"Hi Jake, I'm so glad you came to see me," Elizabeth smiled warmly at her son making him her sole focus.

"I missed you," Jake admitted shyly in an almost whisper.

"I hear you're going on a camping trip soon," Elizabeth asked him as Sam sat down next to her.

"Dad and Lucky are taking me, Danny, Aiden, and Cam," Jake smiled a little at the thought.

"Jake has been reading a lot of books on camping," Sam interjected softly with pride.

"Really," Elizabeth beamed proudly.

"It's about how to put up a tent, collect firewood, and stuff," Jake came over sitting between Elizabeth and Sam both.

"Well that's exciting! You'll be a great help when you guys go," Elizabeth replied glad that her son was doing okay.

"I start school after the campout," Jake told his mom.

"You haven't told her the best part," Sam encouraged Jake to share.

"I had to take a test on Sam's laptop, and I did really good I guess. They said that I would be going to fourth grade, but I going to be going into fifth grade instead," Jake blushed a little at the accomplishment.

"You're so smart," Elizabeth kissed Jake's cheek gently.

"Can I go play," Jake asked softly looking to his mom and Sam both.

"Of course, baby," Elizabeth replied softly.

"Stay close," Sam agreed with Elizabeth.

"Okay," Jake ran off towards the swings.

For a minute the two women just sat there watching Jake playing on the swings.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked as she looked to Sam.

"He needs his mom... You and Jason need a plan in place before you leave here. Jake is afraid of you never coming home, and he is just as afraid of you coming home too. His life is in limbo even with all the support and structure. You are so important to that little boy," Sam laid it out of Elizabeth not about to mince words.

"I believe we all need to sit down to talk about this, you, me, Jason, and Jake. Is he here with you guys," Elizabeth asked Sam softly.

The last thing Elizabeth wanted was for Jake to feel the way he was feeling right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Elizabeth's request Sam texted Jason who was waiting for them inside. As weird as it was for Sam to be there she could see that Elizabeth was really trying to do what was best for Jake. Plus Sam knew that Jason should be the one to tell Elizabeth about them going out of the state to help Lexi with her grandmother's funeral. Jason planned on them being gone a few days to help Lexi take care of things in up in Maine.

"Dad!" Jake ran up to Jason who scooped him up into his arms.

"Looks like your mom wants to talk to us about the plan for when she comes home," Jason told him as he walked over to Sam and Elizabeth.

"Sam told me that you're worried about that," Elizabeth spoke up softly.

"Yeah," Jake agreed reluctantly.

"It's a very good thing for you to talk to Sam about it. Also I want you to talk to me about it as well. Please tell me what you want," Elizabeth asked her son.

Sam could see that Jake was considering his words carefully just like Jason always did. He wanted to protect his mother while doing as she asked him.

"I want you to come home... Cam says I'll come to live at your house all the time," Jake trailed off towards the end.

"What if you spend half the week with your dad, and the other half with me, Cam, and Aiden," Elizabeth suggested as she saw Jake was worried about being taking from his home.

As much as she wanted him at home with her; Jake needed to feel secure in his home with Sam.

"I like that... Can Danny and Lexi come over sometimes?" Jake asked softly.

"Lexi?" Elizabeth questioned confused.

"Jake, your mom doesn't know about Lexi yet. Why don't you go play," Jason let Jake down and he went to play.

"Jason," Elizabeth questioned him.

"I just found out that Robin had a child by me, and my daughter Lexi was given up for adoption about fifteen years ago," Jason answered Elizabeth.

"Robin? Wow, I never thought she'd," Elizabeth mused as she was stunned by this.

"She came to town looking for her parents, and ran into Carly who pulled Sam into the investigation. Carly pulled the pieces together from info Lexi was giving to Sam. One DNA test later I find out that I'm a father of a teenage daughter," Jason laid it out for her.

"Wow," Elizabeth whispered a little.

"I just got word this morning that her grandmother who was raising her has passed away. We're going to Maine for the funeral," Jason told Elizabeth not wanting to hide it from her.

"She'll need all of you with her right now, and I understand that it means going," Elizabeth said not liking that Jake would be so far, but understanding that Sam and Jason needed to go with Lexi.

"It's just a few days up in Maine, and we'll be back after the funeral," Jason tried to reassure Elizabeth a little.

"There are going to be times that Jake goes out of town or state with you and Sam. You guys are keeping me in the loop, and I'm going to be okay with that," Elizabeth said as she knew that in reality she needed to work on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Jason, Sam, and Jake had left Elizabeth stayed behind in the gardens to just be alone for a bit. She was fighting the impulse to call Jason to ask him to leave Jake with Lucky. Yet at the same time Elizabeth knew that it wouldn't be fair to hold Jake back from going. Pulling out the old picture of Jake from before he was taken from her pocket; it was her reminder even when things were dark there was light at the end of the tunnel.

"Looks like you're having a rough day of it," came Lucky's voice making Elizabeth to look up to see him.

"You could say that," Elizabeth agreed as Lucky came over to her.

"Want to walk and talk," Lucky offered knowing something was up.

"I guess" Elizabeth nodded as they started to walk about.

For a while they just walked around without talking about anything; Elizabeth knew that she was going to come off childish. The last thing she wanted was for Lucky to think that of her even after everything.

"Elizabeth," Lucky asked eyeing her.

"Jason and Sam have to go out of town for a few days. Maybe I don't like the ideal of Jake being any farther away," Elizabeth admitted as she looked down at the ground.

"Iz, that isn't strange after everything," Lucky made Elizabeth look him in the eyes.

"Really," Elizabeth questioned him softly.

"Jake was kidnapped from the hospital, so it's normal to want him close to you. Also you're stuck in here away from him to get better," Lucky replied as he pulled her into his embrace.

"This isn't just me wanting to ask them to let him stay with you. I'm just glad I'm not being crazy or selfish for feeling like this," Elizabeth teared up as she was relieved that her feelings were normal.

"How are you doing in here?" Lucky asked as they started to walk around a bit.

"My doctor says I might be ready for out patient treatment soon," Elizabeth wiped at the tears.

"I guess I better look for a place of my own," Lucky smiled glad she was doing so good.

"Why not stay with us? There is a guest room that Jason used," Elizabeth trailed off towards the end.

"I guess I don't have to get a place right away," Lucky shrugged a little.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous about leaving here. A friendly face in my corner would be nice to have," Elizabeth said really needing a friend.

"You did a lot of stuff, and you're trying to be better. Maybe I can be here for you because I know that I failed you first. For a lot of years I was all about this inner turmoil, and I've been running from myself, you, and the kids," Lucky stopped as he put a little space between him and Elizabeth.

"We both have to accept our parts in what happened. You might want to go see someone about your baggage. I've learned that I don't have to carry it alone," Elizabeth replied knowing that therapy had helped her.

"I'll give it some serious thought," Lucky said willing to consider what Elizabeth was saying.


	12. Chapter 12

It ended up being late when they all got into town, so Lexi helped everyone get settled into bedrooms. However she stayed awake thinking about everything that would be happening in the next twelve hours. She hadn't allowed herself to think of what was coming next ever since Jason told her the news. Now being here in her home; it was becoming all too real for her.

"Lexi," came Jason's voice making her look to see him coming her way.

"I'm fine... Just not tired," Lexi brushed off his concern.

"When my grandmother died I told everyone the same thing. I was just fine. Luckily I had people who knew better, and didn't let me go it alone. It was a very hard year because it was the first loss that year," Jason said as he came to sit down on the couch next to his daughter.

"First," Lexi questioned softly.

"Before Sam and I got together she got pregnant by someone else. She came to live with me during her pregnancy, and I started to fall in love with her and Lila. When I lost my grandmother; Sam asked to name her daughter after my grandmother. The loss of a child was so much worse, and we both held onto each other. Neither of us would of survived that loss without the other. In that moment of time I finally understood that you need people when pain threatens to swallow you whole," Jason opened up to Lexi honestly.

Tears fell down Lexi's face as Jason pulled her into a hug just holding on to her. He knew that all he could do was to hold his daughter until she was ready to talk.

"I look around seeing her everywhere, and then I blink to find her gone again like a nightmare. Why can't I just wake up," Lexi stammered as tears streamed down her face.

"It's not a dream... I wish it was just a nightmare for your sake because even though we met a few days ago I love you so much. There was so many things I wanted to tell your grandmother. She gave me back my daughter I didn't even know about, and I now have a lifetime to get to know you. More than anything I wanted to be able to thank her for everything she has given me," Jason whispered as he kissed the top of Lexi's head gently.

"I think I might can sleep now, so I should go to bed now," Lexi sniffled as she wiped at the tears.

"If you need me or Sam," Jason trailed off at the end.

"I know where to find you," Lexi sighed as Jason let go of her and she got up on her feet.

Watching Lexi leave Jason knew that the days and months ahead would be hard for his daughter. About to get up Jason felt two arms wrap around his neck causing him to smile knowing who it was without looking.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked softly as Jason pulled her easily over the couch into his lap.

"This is just really hitting her hard now," Jason replied as Sam laid her head on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lexi revealed that the funeral would be on a boat for burial at sea, so Sam decided to stay back at the house with the boys. Sam helped Lexi get ready for the funeral while Jason got ready himself to go with his daughter. Then when the time came Jason and Lexi walked out to the dock in the backyard getting on the boat. Both were greeted by the funeral director and Lexi's Grandmother's Lawyer.

"Want me to come with you," Jason asked wanting Lexi to not feel crowded by him.

"I'd like that," Lexi agreed as they were led to the open casket.

"Okay," Jason replied as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

It wasn't long before they were at the back of the boat where the casket was with a bench for them to sit on. Slowly Lexi walked up to the open casket placing a kiss on her Nonna on the cheek.

"I found my dad; just like you wanted. Okay, I wanted it too. This wasn't the plan though... You were suppose to be here, and help me get use to a new family. Although if I'm honest they are pretty easy to get along with. For the first time I even have brothers, and you'd get a kick out of them," Lexi stammered in tears as she clung to her dad.

"You did a great job with this one. She is beautiful inside and out... Thank you for everything you gave me and my family. I know it couldn't of been easy to choose to look for me. You loved her more than yourself and I could never thank you enough for that," Jason filled the silenced softly.

"Can we," Lexi motioned to the side of the boat.

With a slight nod Jason guided Lexi over to the side of the boat as they watched the ocean as they headed out to the burial spot. As the priest started the ceremony Jason and Lexi turned to listen, but didn't move to take a seat on the bench. Lexi knew that the ceremony was more for her Nonna not her, so she listened as she cried into her dad's shirt. As the loss over her Nonna washed over her: Lexi's mind was flooded with a million memories. She could see her Nonna teaching her to cook and bake; then there were the many talks they had in her bedroom about everything and anything. Suddenly Lexi felt the boat come to a stop as the priest looked to her; next men went picking up the now closed casket as it was time.

"It's time," Jason whispered to Lexi.

After taking a deep breath Lexi walked over to the casket with Jason at her side, and pressed two fingers to her lips then to the casket as a final goodbye to her Nonna. In silence Lexi watched her Nonna go into the sea, and quickly sink down out of sight before she expected her Nonna to be gone. Unable to take it Lexi collapsed in a mess of tears and sobs; as Jason held onto her letting her grieve her Nonna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding Lexi asleep in his arms Jason brought her into the house, and took her to her room laying her down on the bed pulling the blankets over her. Jason knew that the breakdown was coming for Lexi, but it still took his breath away at the pain on her face. The last thing he wanted was for the boys to see her like this... He didn't want them to understand the pain he saw today.

"Jason," came Sam's voice making him look up to see her, and got up going outside the room shutting the door.

"Yeah," Jason questioned softly.

"The lawyer needs to talk with you... I can stay with Lexi," Sam said softly.

"Alright, I'll be back," Jason agreed as he kissed Sam softly before leaving her.

Not wanting to be away from Lexi for a moment; Jason knew that he needed to take care of this for her. With that in mind Jason walked to the living room finding the lawyer waiting on him.

"Sorry, that we're meeting on these terms," Bryan apologized as he offered Jason his hand.

"It couldn't be helped," Jason shook the man's hand and then they both took a seat.

"Well I have some paperwork for you to sign for custody, and for Lexi's trust fund that her grandmother left her. Everything has been left to Lexi per her grandmother's wishes. Also Rebecca left you as trustee of Lexi's trust fund until she is 28 years old. After 18 years old she will receive a monthly allowance. If she goes to college that will be payed out in addition to her monthly allowance. Right now, if you wish to give her any allowance that is your choice of amount and timing. Furthermore this property and Rebecca's other holdings are under the same trust for Lexi as well," Bryan explained to Jason.

"Sorry, I'm late... First let me look over all this," Diane walked in stepping between Jason and the lawyer.

"Who are you?" Bryan asked eyeing the woman.

"I'm Diane Miller, and I'm Jason Morgan's lawyer. You?" Diane sized up the young pup before her.

"Bryan R. Lewis, I'm the late Rebecca Daniela Cullen's lawyer," Bryan introduced himself.

"Well if you want anything signed today I suggest you hand me all the papers," Diane held her hand out for the documents.

"Alright," Bryan relented as he handed over everything.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go check on Lexi," Jason told Diane and Bryan.

"That's fine, I'll find you if or when you need to sign anything. Plus the pup can wait as long as I see fit," Diane smirked at the dig.

"Diane, play nice," Jason instructed her before leaving.

As he made his way back to Lexi's room Jason was greeted with Jake sitting outside of Lexi's room.

"Hey what you doing," Jason knelt down to Jake's eye level.

"Lexi is really sad and lonely right now. When I was away I felt lonely all the time with no one to talk to. Her lonely is different than mine, but I just want to be here in case she needs me," Jake explained softly to his dad.

"Lexi is so lucky to have you as a brother," Jason smiled as he kissed the top of Jake's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth couldn't help staring at her phone as she had just finished talking to Jake on the phone. The pain in his voice made her want to just go to him right then and there. Yet she knew that her day visit home was her first steps to coming home for good. Doing something crazy even for the right reasons wouldn't reflect well to her doctors who were treating her right now.

"Who was that?" Lucky's voice caused Elizabeth to look up to see him coming her way.

"Jake called to get the hospital number from you, but he was really glad I answered the phone instead. I explained that this was just a visit for now," Elizabeth told Lucky as he took a seat on the couch next to her.

"How is he?" Lucky asked her as he fought the urge to take her by the hand.

"Seeing his sister in pain is hard for him, and he wants to make it better like Jason would," Elizabeth trailed off at the end.

He knew that Elizabeth was trying so hard to avoid talking about Jason if she could help it.

"Mentioning Jason is alright," Lucky told her softly.

Sighing Elizabeth knew she didn't deserve his kindness after everything, but at the same time she was thankful for him as a friend.

"In therapy I talk about all the secrets I kept, but in the real world it's hard to do it. For me, it's like inside that place I'm safe from it all," Elizabeth admitted as she looked Lucky in the eye.

Silence seemed to fill the space as they looked into each others' eyes, and they didn't feel the end to speak words like years so long ago. Then they started to inch their faces closer and closer together like they didn't have a choice.

"Mommy," came Aiden's voice breaking the hold that had overcome them.

"Yes, Sweetness," Elizabeth turned to face her youngest son.

"Can you help me with my homework," Aiden asked hopeful because he missed his mom.

"Bring it to the table, and I'll help you with it," Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear.

With that Aiden rushed back upstairs to get his homework from his backpack.

"Will you be okay if I go get some supper," Lucky stood to his feet looking around for his keys.

"Sure, I'll be fine," Elizabeth agreed quickly.

"Keys," Lucky said as he picked his keys off the mantle.

Watching Lucky leave quickly Elizabeth head was still spinning as they had almost kissed for the first time in years. It was like time had stopped all around them, and it was only the two of them in the moment. Yet their son was the only voice that could of broke through to them.

"Mommy, I got my homework," Aiden said as he put his homework on the table.

"What do we got," Elizabeth asked as she went over to the table sitting down with Aiden.

"I got math," Aiden frowned not liking adding.

"Let see... 2+2... If I have two Fudgy pops for you and me, but I need two more for Jake and Cam to have some.. How many do I need for everyone," Elizabeth asked knowing her son loved Fudgy pops.

"One, two, three, four... Four Fudgy pops," Aiden counted on his fingers.

"Good job," Elizabeth beamed from ear to ear.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I thought the Nelle character was going to be played out differently. However this Nelle isn't involved in current storylines, nor is she Joss's kidney donor for my own reasons. For this she is the sweet naive girl who you will learn about. Leave any Nelle hate out of this please because I hate what has been written.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Diane had went over the paperwork with a fine-tooth comb Jason signed every single place he needed to sign. The next day Sonny sent them the private jet to come home after packing all of Lexi's things to be shipped. Jason was more than happy to be back home after the rough few days they all had with going to where Lexi grew up. Until he had come face to face with his daughter's past; Jason hadn't really let what Robin had taken from him sink in.

"How's Lexi doing?" Sonny asked as he saw his friend lost in thought.

"As good as can be expected I guess... Sam is getting her enrolled for an AP online school, and signed up for some classes at PCU as well. Everything is tight quarters right now, but it seems like we've found a rhythm," Jason replied as he took a seat next to his friend.

"Are you sure you want to open that can of worms?" Sonny asked knowing Jason would understand what he was asking.

"I need to look her in the face, and hear why she did what she did. The reasons don't matter much to me at this point because," Jason trailed off at the end as he felt his blood boiling at the thought.

"You need answers for yourself and Lexi both. Always knew you were so much stronger than me cause I wouldn't be able to be in the same room as that," Sonny fought back the anger felt on behalf of his friend and brother.

"This isn't why I came here," Jason sighed as he hadn't intended to go there to vent out his frustrations.

"Alright," Sonny encouraged Jason to talk to him.

"I was wondering if you'd mind me having the two penthouses combined into one. Have the floor locked unless you have a key card or are let up," Jason asked Sonny.

"That sounds like a good plan since I know it has to be a little tight on you guys. Although Carly will insist on you guys at least staying at the MC until the renovations are done, so just let her do this for the two of you as a favor to us both," Sonny asked of his friend and brother.

"I'm sure that will be fine," Jason agreed with Sonny.

Just then a blur of blonde curly hair went by them, and for a second Jason thought it was Carly from behind.

"That was Nelle; Carly hired her to be Avery's new nanny. Finally Carly seems to be okay with the nanny," Sonny sighed a sigh of relief.

"She reminds me of Carly," Jason replied honestly staring at where the girl had been.

"I love my wife, but they are so different. It's like night and day," Sonny shrugged off the comment a little.

"Well it's good that Carly found someone to trust with Avery," Jason changed the subject as he turned to face Sonny, but still not able to shake the feeling of déjà vu.

It was in the way she moved that made it impossible to not think twice.

"Well I'm glad my friend is coming back to me slowly," Sonny said as he went to get a drink.

"Yeah, it's nice to feel not so in the dark any more," Jason spoke up after a minute as he tried to be present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jason had left Lucky had came getting both boys to hang out with him, Cam, and Aiden. In truth Sam was more than thankful because Danny wasn't ready to leave his brother's side just yet. While Danny didn't fully understand death yet; he did know Lexi had lost her Nona. This had made the little boy latch onto his big brother like nothing before. Any distraction while Sam got Lexi enrolled was more than welcome.

"I finished the application for the new year, and they have my records from last year. All that has changed is where I live," Lexi shrugged as she tried to keep her mind on school.

"We have a little time before we have to be at the PCU campus, so do you want to eat in or go out to eat at Kelly's or something," Sam asked making a choice.

"I'm not really hungry," Lexi said closing her laptop putting it back in it's bag.

Sam knew that Lexi was still grieving in her own way, but the girl hadn't eaten anything in the last two days unless Danny handed it to her. This wasn't good for the thin girl before her.

"Look, here's the deal I need you to eat at least something. You can pick at it here or there through out the day, but not eating isn't good for you in the long run. If you want to avoid a talk from Jason like tonight; you need to start eating at least enough for him. The last thing I want is to tell you what to do... However I love you enough already to try," Sam trailed off at the end a little because she was unsure if she crossed a line.

"I guess I could try some of the fruit salad in the fridge," Lexi sighed knowing not eating wasn't smart on her part.

"Molly, my little sister will be thrilled. She thinks we eat too much junk food around here," Sam tried to get a smile out of Lexi to no avail.

Slowly Lexi got up headed for the kitchen without saying a word to Sam before going. It was hard for Sam to know that Lexi was in such pain even not because she did love her so much already even in the short time of knowing her. More than anything Sam wanted to take that pain from the girl who she knew had the biggest heart ever. Lexi shielded both Jake and Danny from what she was feeling inside; Sam saw it every time they came into the room with Lexi. She would seem to flip a switch, and bury what ever was going on to protect her brothers. Still Jake and Danny were smarter than most kids their ages. They couldn't name what was going on with their new sister; yet Sam knew the boys felt the effect of the ripples.

"I'm sorry," Lexi came in the room holding two bowls of fruit, and giving Sam one of the bowls and a fork as well.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. This is a lot to deal with for anyone. It was my brother who Danny is named after, so I know where you are coming from," Sam replied as Lexi sat on the couch next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth stared out the window as she was still in shock right now. She thought it would be weeks at least before this happened, but here she was packing her bags to go home. Her doctors had faith in her continuing to improve at home with her children and maybe Lucky. Part of her dared not hope that Lucky would be in her future. For the next year she wasn't to date anyone, so that she could concentrate on herself and her children. It was important to her recovery that she put her priorities into order before adding anything else.

"Hi, stranger," came a voice that made Elizabeth look to see the last person she expected.

There she was the one friend Elizabeth hadn't seen in a long time.

"Robin," Elizabeth teared up as she ran wrapping her arms around her.

"There is so much to tell you, and so much I need to hear like how this happened," Robin held onto Elizabeth.

Stepping back Elizabeth knew she need to tell Robin what she knew. Where to start was Elizabeth's problem... What had landed her in this place could wait, but Robin's secret had just been uncovered recently.

"Are you here to talk with Jason?" Elizabeth asked not sure if maybe Robin knew.

"No, why? I'm here for you no matter what happened," Robin said a little confused.

"We need to sit down," Elizabeth led her over to the window seat, and had her sit down with her.

"What is it?" Robin questioned her friend.

With a deep breath Elizabeth knew that she was just holding off the inevitable.

"Fifteen years or so... Holding onto a secret eats away at you," Elizabeth took Robin by the hand.

"What?" Robin asked playing dumb.

"Jason knows about his daughter... Your daughter... She's been with him for about a week or two now," Elizabeth put her cards on the table.

"I'm intruding... I should go," Robin pulled her hand away before standing up.

"You can't run from this because it will find you out," Elizabeth called after Robin as she left upset and in tears.

Just sitting there Elizabeth wondered what she could of done more for her friend.

"Everything you said was perfect," Dr. Parks said coming into the room.

"Didn't feel like it was," Elizabeth frowned as she spoke.

"Not everyone is ready to face what they are hiding from. What matters is that you were her friend, and you are there for her when she is ready. No one wants to face the things they hide, but eventually they have to deal with it," Dr. Parks replied as she noticed Elizabeth hadn't finished packing her bags.

"I know," Elizabeth agreed with the doctor.

"You are ready to go home," Dr. Parks tried to reassure Elizabeth; knowing it had to be scary.

"My head knows this, but my heart is not so sure," Elizabeth sighed as she got back to packing her things.

"I'll be seeing you at GH three times a week until you are ready to stop," Dr. Parks promised Elizabeth that her therapy was hers to control.

"Could you write me a note because I want to surprise my kids tonight," Elizabeth asked knowing Lucky might be skeptical.

"I'll have it ready when you leave out this evening after your last group therapy," Dr. Parks agreed to write the note for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Sam and Jason had moved into the MC with Lexi, and the boys were staying over at Elizabeth's for a sleepover with Cam, Aiden, and Lucky. Lexi had already went to bed after mustering up enough energy to eat half a burger, a few fries, and a sip or two of her shake. It was a relief to both Jason and Sam that she was at least eating a little more than before without Jake or Danny there.

"Have you met Carly's new nanny?" Jason asked Sam unable to shake the feeling even now.

"Not yet, she was hired while we were gone," Sam shook her head.

"Huh," Jason said more to himself.

"Why?" Sam asked eyeing her husband.

"She reminds me of a lot younger Carly... I didn't speak to her, but I just saw her for just a few seconds. It was like déjà vu. Sonny says their nothing alike, but there is something I can't put my finger on," Jason mused to his wife.

"Whatever it is... I trust you forever and always. Do what you have to do to figure it out," Sam encouraged him knowing letting it go wasn't an option for him.

"Part of me feels like we got enough on our own plate to deal with," Jason admitted knowing his family needed him.

"There isn't much you can do for Lexi, and the boys are doing okay right now. Your gut is telling you something about this girl, so don't ignore your instincts on this for anything I mean it," Sam snuggled up close to her husband.

"I love you for that," Jason went in for a long slow tender kiss.

"This hasn't been the easiest year, but I wouldn't trade it for anything," Sam stared up into Jason's eyes.

"I know this might be odd timing, but would you marry me all over again," Jason asked as he wanted to marry her again.

"Any day of the week," Sam smirked as she kissed him on the lips.

"Nothing big, but just the most important people," Jason mused aloud.

"Maybe out at Sonny's; if he'll let us do it there," Sam liked the ideal of it being small.

"I think that can be arranged," Jason said knowing Carly would love it and Sonny would be an easy yes as well.

"Let's wait for a while to let Lexi and Jake settle in before we throw a wedding into the mix," Sam suggested wanting more time for their family to bond.

"I love you for that too," Jason mused as he adored Sam for putting the kids first.

He also loved how she treated all the kids just the same; like everyone of them had came from them both. It was never his, hers, and theirs, but it was always just theirs together as a family.

"I'm kind of excited to have a bigger place," Sam trailed off at the end a little.

"Me too... I can see the wheels turning," Jason questioned her a bit.

"One day, it might be nice to have a baby," Sam shrugged a little.

"Why not start practicing for the time being?" Jason smirked as he wanted one more little girl or even a third boy eventually.

"I guess it could be fun," Sam agreed as Jason stood up and scooped her up into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To reply to the concerns of a Guest reviewer:

They will be having a talk about it, but when it is right for them story wise. A lot has happened in a short amount of time, and they need to catch their breath first.

Twelve chapters isn't twelve days or weeks; Lexie is coming into this months after the reveal. There will be more bonding with both boys and Lexie as well

Although they mentioned trying in this chapter; there will be no pregnancy story told in Finding Me


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry, I wanted to have this out to you Monday, but I have been sick the last few days unfortunately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside her home Elizabeth stared as she thought about a lot of things. All the doctors were so sure she was ready for this step; that she was ready to be a mother, friend, and nurse again. It still felt overwhelming to say the least as Elizabeth was unsure of stepping back into her life again. She had everything to gain and everything to lose if she failed again. The last thing she wanted was to fail the ones she loved.

"Elizabeth," came Lucky's voice making her look up to see him coming her way.

"The doctors kicked me out, and told me to go home. Sort of," Elizabeth joked halfheartedly as she handed him the note; tightly griped in her hand.

"This is great! I got a houseful of boys: Cam, Aiden, Jake, and Danny tonight. They are having a sleepover," Lucky explained as he took her suitcases and led her into the house as he spoke.

"Wow, sounds like a houseful," Elizabeth smiled as she closed the door behind them.

"They all just went down for the night. Jake is really good with his little brothers. He was telling them it was bedtime before I had even thought about it," Lucky said proudly as they went sitting down on the couch.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked knowing there was something more.

"Jake and Danny both are picking up on Lexi's grief, but Danny is being more effected by it. Right now, Danny isn't letting Jake out of his sight. He doesn't fully understand, or can put his finger on it really at this age," Lucky treaded lightly as he spoke.

"This must be really hard for Sam... I want to run upstairs and wrap my arms around Jake and Danny both right now. They shouldn't know that suffering yet," Elizabeth sighed as her heart ached for both her son and his brother.

"Are you hungry?" Lucky asked changing the subject.

"I actually stopped by Kelly's for a burger because I was really nervous about coming home. So I'm good," Elizabeth answered honestly.

"Well maybe for breakfast... I fixed your favorite for the boys," Lucky smirked as he tried to get a smile out of her.

"Chili," Elizabeth asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yep," Lucky answered her softly.

"Maybe I have a little room somewhere," Elizabeth smiled as she loved Lucky's chili.

With light chuckle Lucky got up heading for the kitchen; as Elizabeth sat back against the couch soaking it all in. Hearing little footsteps Elizabeth looked up to see Jake on the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy," Jake questioned like he wasn't sure if he was dreaming.

"What are you doing up," Elizabeth questioned as Jake came over to her.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and I heard you and Lucky talking down here," Jake answered her honestly.

"My doctors say that I get to be home now, so I just got home a little bit ago for good," Elizabeth had Jake sit down next to her.

"I hate the phone... I hated not seeing you," Jake snuggled up next to his mom.

"Me too, I just had to get better to be the best mom for you, Cam and Aiden," Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her little boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning while Elizabeth fixed breakfast; Lucky took all the boys outside to play. She knew that Jason and Sam were going to be picking up Jake and Danny at some point this morning. Lucky had given them a heads up that she was home from the hospital per doctor release. A part of her was nervous about coming face to face with them now that she was out, and she blamed her nerves for fixing way too much food.

"Wow, are we expecting an army," Lucky questioned with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure what Jake or Danny like... So I fixed pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, biscuits, gravy, bacon, fruit salad, french toast, tater tots, and cinnamon rolls. Plus I might be nervous about Jason and Sam just a little. I want them to be comfortable with Jake and Danny being here together with me," Elizabeth rambled a bit.

"Not everything will be perfect, but you guys will work it out," Lucky promised her just as the doorbell rang out.

"Could you," Elizabeth asked as she started moving the last of the things she cooked onto the kitchen table.

"Sure," Lucky smiled at her.

"Go," Elizabeth shooed him.

Going into the living room Lucky went to the door opening it to find Jason and Sam on the other side.

"Come in, we need help making a dent in the food Elizabeth made for breakfast. All hands on deck, please," Lucky said as he let them inside.

"I'm not sure how long we can stay. Danny has to get back to school, and Jake starts his first day of school today," Jason shrugged a little.

"They are all ready for school. Jake got up early to get ready, and then helped both Danny and Aiden get ready as well. I heard him giving Danny a pep talk this morning about school is important and that Danny would see him once school was over with like before," Lucky explained as they headed to the kitchen.

"Lucky, can you call the boys in? Can I talk to you and Sam in the living room?" Elizabeth asked knowing she needed to tell them both what had happened.

"Sure," Jason agreed after getting a nod from Sam.

Quickly they head into the living room; as Elizabeth wrung her hands together.

"I don't want to keep any secrets from you both, so I wanted to let you know Robin came to see me yesterday. She ran off after I asked her about Lexi, and I'm not sure where she went when she left. At first I thought she might of came needing a friend after seeing you," Elizabeth told Jason and Sam both.

"Thank you, for letting us know," Jason replied softly.

"Also I was wrong about Jake, and trying to pass him off as Lucky's. Looking back I wish I hadn't tricked you into that," Elizabeth apologized to Jason.

"I could of fought back on that, so you're not all to blame in what happened. We can't change the past, but we can do better going forward," Jason told her as he was honest.

"Daddy!" Danny came running into the room and Jason scooped him up.

"Having fun?" Jason asked his son.

"Lots! I had a bed dream last night though, but Jake's mommy let me stay with her," Danny replied as he looked back at Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once breakfast was over Jason and Sam split up taking both Jake and Danny to school for the day. Jason offered to let Elizabeth ride with him and Jake to school, so they both could be there to see their son off for his first day of school. Jake pleaded with his mom to ride with them; although Elizabeth had already decided to take Jason up on the offer anyway. The ride was mostly quiet as both Jason and Jake weren't big talkers to begin with.

"We're here," Jason said as he got out followed by Elizabeth and Jake.

"You look so big! When did that happen? I know you are going to do so good today!,"Elizabeth gushed over her son.

"Want us to walk you to your class room?" Jason asked knowing Jake had to be nervous.

"It'll be fine," Jake shrugged a little.

"I packed your lunch, and I might of went a little overboard," Elizabeth admitted as she inwardly cringed because she let her nerves get to her.

"Thank you," Jake replied as he hugged his mom because he knew she was trying her best.

"Okay, I need a picture of my boy before you go. Jason, will you help me," Elizabeth asked as she held out her phone.

"Okay," Jason took the phone and snapped a few pictures of Jake and Elizabeth together.

"Alright, just a few more and I'll let you go," Elizabeth took her phone back and snapped a few more of just Jake.

"Send me a copy... Sam is really big into photos," Jason asked as he wanted a copy, but he knew photos meant a lot to Sam.

"No problem," Elizabeth agreed as she looked to Jason.

"I got to go," Jake interjected as he heard the first bell.

"Okay," Elizabeth sighed as she kissed his cheek.

"Not here, mom," Jake wiped at his cheek before running off inside the big building.

Both Jason and Elizabeth just stood there watching where their son disappeared into the school.

"Part of me wanted to keep him today... I know that would have been selfish of me because Jake is so excited to be starting school finally," Elizabeth admitted to Jason softly.

"I worry about him too. Sonny has him being watched at school; he just wanted us to feel safe right now sending him. No one will see anything unless something were to happen," Jason tried to reassure Elizabeth that Jake was safe.

"I still don't like that world, but I rather have that right now at least for a while," Elizabeth relented knowing it made her feel better knowing Jake was looked after.

Honestly she knew that Jake would most likely be looked after for a long time to come. Although Sonny never spoke to her; Elizabeth knew Jake's supposed "death" had affected Sonny as well as others.

"Am I taking you back to your house?" Jason asked her.

"I think I'm going to call a cab; there are a few things I need to take care of," Elizabeth pulled out her phone.

"You sure? Can't I drop you somewhere," Jason asked not wanting to just leave her like that.

"Promise, I'll be fine. After everything, thank you for being kind to me," Elizabeth shook her head a little.

"I might not like what you did, but you're still Jake's mother. Forgiving you is going to take time," Jason shrugged as he was trying his best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving Elizabeth at the school; Jason went over to the penthouse where work had already began for the remodel. He knew that it was Sonny who had called in the work crew because Jason hadn't started to make the calls since talking to Sonny the day before. He talked with the foreman about what he was looking to do, and within hours they head a plan together for the end game for the floor plan. Then Jason headed over to the suite that Carly had set them up in; finding Sam there with lunch from Jake's on the dinning room table.

"Where's," Jason started to ask her.

"Lexi has two classes, and has to find a study group at PCU. I got Spinelli to do me a solid," Sam smirked as they both sat down at the table to burgers, fries, and two salted caramel milkshakes.

"Nelle?" Jason questioned eyeing her.

"There's not much," Sam sighed as she had hoped for more.

"Well," Jason asked curious.

"Penelope Magnolia Hayes didn't exist until she was five years old. There is no birth record where her birth certificate say she was born. Also the woman who is listed as her mother had a hysterectomy two years before her birth. Nothing about her birth makes any sense. All her teachers growing up had nothing, but wonderful things to say about her. Her "mother" died when she was young and her "father" seems to have disappeared into the wind years ago," Sam pulled out the folder of what Spinelli had sent her.

"At least I have somewhere to start sort of, but it looks like her parents are hiding something," Jason replied as he started looking through the files for clues.

"Well I was thinking we could wait for this weekend; when Monica has the boys and Lexi," Sam asked suggestively.

"We?" Jason questioned her.

"Just you and me out for the truth," Sam nodded slightly.

"That sounds like fun," Jason smiled as he leaned over kissing his wife.

Feeling his phone vibrate Jason pulled out his phone noticing it was Danny's school.

"Hello, this is Jason Morgan," Jason answered his phone.

"This is Miss Sloan. Your son Danny got sick in class; he seems to have caught a bug that's been going around," Miss Sloan explained to Jason.

"His mother and I will be right over to get him. Thank you," Jason said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked worried something was wrong.

"Danny got sick in class, so we got to go get him," Jason said as he got up followed by Sam.

"If Danny has it then Jake probably will come down with it soon. Those two are thick as thieves," Sam sighed knowing both most likely had whatever it was.

"Should we get Jake from school?" Jason asked as they left the suite.

"This is his first day... We'll just keep an eye on him for symptoms," Sam shook her head a little.

"I'll stick with Danny tomorrow. Kind of wanted to hang out with him; I just didn't think he'd be sick when we did," Jason sighed as they got onto the elevator.

"Who knows he might be fine by tomorrow afternoon if it's not that bad," Sam said hoping her baby wasn't sick too long.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've been sick in bed for a while. Yesterday I got inspired while feeling better, so here is the newest chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Jason and Sam got Danny home from school; Jason set up some pallets of blankets on the floor. Together they watched movies while Sam took the couch; as she watched over both of her boys from there. When Danny started to drift off Jason looked back at Sam who seemed to be holding something back. It was all in her eyes, and Jason wondered what it was.

"Sam," Jason reached out taking her hand in his.

"It's nothing," Sam shook her head a bit; as she tried not to cry.

"Talk to me," Jason rubbed circles with his thumb on the inside of her palm.

"When Danny was really sick... All I could think was I wish you were there. Now, it's just a cold, but this means a whole lot. Just having you here with us means everything. After being without you for all of that time; I know that I can handle the rest if you are with me," Sam teared up as she let the tears fall.

"I'm going to do my best to always and forever be with you and our kids," Jason gently brought her hand to his lips.

"I love you," Sam smiled at her husband.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours," Jason asked knowing something was up.

"Well once Lexi is off in college, and Danny is old enough to really enjoy it. I was thinking maybe we could adopt a baby or toddler instead of having another one," Sam mused as she had been thinking about it since they had talked about another baby.

"Adoption," Jason question knowing their history with adoption.

"I'm thinking maybe overseas instead of here. I want to give love, a home, family, and so much more," Sam told Jason softly.

"I guess we can think about it," Jason nodded slightly as he look her in the eye.

"Where's my little guy?" Carly burst into the suite looking around.

"Carly," Jason questioned as he eyed her.

"I heard Danny was sick," Carly whispered as she caught sight of Danny sleeping.

"How?" Jason asked confused.

"I have people who will tell me what I want," Carly shrugged a little bit as she went to check on Danny.

"Who?" Jason questioned her as she bent down to run a hand through Danny's hair.

"Some girl in the office... I pay her very well to keep me informed," Carly smirked at Jason with a raise of her eyebrows.

Sam just shrugged as Jason look to her for info, but she knew that Carly was crazy protective of Danny. The way Carly loved was something Sam had gotten use to over time. She won't dare question her friend just showing up like this because it was a given the moment they had gotten the call from the school. A part of Sam half expected Carly to be at the school when they showed up to get him.

"His fever has gone down a bit since we've been home," Jason relented knowing Carly meant well with her concern.

"I'm going to have some chicken noddle soup sent up here with extra noodles and chicken," Carly stood to her feet looking like a woman on a mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi looked around knowing Sam was suppose to be picking her up after her study group, so she checked her phone looking for missed messages not finding any from Sam or Jason. Not wanting to give into the thought something was wrong; Lexi decided to give them a few more minutes before calling them. It wasn't like she couldn't get home on her own if she had to. Seeing a car pull up Lexi backed away a bit; as the window came down to reveal a young man in the driver's seat.

"Lexi Cullen, I'm Michael Corinthos your cousin," Michael introduced himself.

"My cousin?" Lexi questioned him.

"Yeah, Jason asked me to pick up Jake and you because he's at the MC with Sam and Danny. They had to pick Danny up; when he got sick at school today," Michael explained himself as the back window rolled down.

"Hurry," Jake frowned as he spoke.

"Alright," Lexi replied getting in the car; as she felt her stomach drop.

"It's just a stomach bug," Michael promised in a whisper as he saw the fear in Lexi's eyes.

"Stomach bug?" Lexi mouthed to Michael as she tried to swallow.

"Why don't we pick up some food from Kelly's," Michael nodded slightly at Lexi.

"Danny likes chicken fingers with BBQ sauce," Jake told Michael.

"I hear you like Chicken Pot Pie," Michael questioned him teasingly.

"Daddy and Mama Sam like burgers and fries," Jake told Michael as he wanted to help.

"Lexi, what do you like?" Michael asked looking in the mirror at Jake and then over to Lexi.

"Baked ziti... My Nona use to make it for me," Lexi swallowed hard as she looked away.

"Her Nona went to heaven," Jake mumbled almost as he looked towards Lexi.

"I'm so sorry," Michael apologized as he looked back towards the road.

"It's alright... So Kelly's," Lexi tried to muster up a smile for Jake's sake.

"I'm going to have something delivered, and I'll take you guys home to see Danny," Michael said having something in mind.

"We can go... I'm fine," Lexi promised Michael.

"You sound like my uncle, and I know better than most. Plus everyone will enjoy what will be coming I promise," Michael smiled warmly at his cousin.

There wasn't a lot that Michael could do for his new found cousin and her new family, but he knew he could give her a little comfort food she grew up on as a child.

"Can you go faster?" Jake asked interrupting Michael's thoughts.

"I got to follow the speed limit," Michael told him softly.

"Can I call Mama Sam," Jake asked wanting to be home already.

"Hold on, little man," Michael encouraged the impatient boy.

"I guess," Jake folded his arms as he relented.

With a slight chuckle Michael rounded the curve as they were almost to the MC.

"Take Jake strait up, and I'll meet you there," Michael told Lexi as he stopped in front of the MC.

With a nod Lexi got out and opened the door letting Jake out. While Michael got out handing his keys to the valet, and headed inside not far behind Lexi and Jake. Then he pulled out his phone stopping across the room and watched Lexi and Jake get on the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lexi walked in with Jake at her side she scanned the room for Danny's small frame. It was Jake who spotted him first on a pallet of blankets with Jason on the floor. She would tell her baby brother wasn't feeling good at all, and she wished that she could take it all away for him. Yet her body froze her in place as she wanted to go with Jake to be with Danny and her dad.

"He's fever is almost gone, and he's kept some chicken noodle soup down," Sam tried to sooth Lexi; as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I can't lose anyone else," Lexi stammered under her breath.

"Come with me," Sam suggested wanting to have a talk with Lexi.

"Okay," Lexi nodded as she let Sam lead her to the master bedroom and closed the door behind them for privacy.

"Danny is so much tougher than he looks," Sam started off slowly as they sat down on the bed.

"He seems so small," Lexi blinked back the tears.

"A few years ago Danny had leukemia, and he has been cancer free for two years now. This is just a bump or hiccup, nothing more. I know with your loss you feel like the earth is constantly moving under you, and you don't know when something else bad will happen next. That's no way to live your life because you're not really living at all. It's going to take time to heal from the wounds, but don't let them stop you from living life on your terms," Sam spoke softly as she looked at Lexi.

"I don't know," Lexi stammered as she shook her head a little.

"Feel those feelings, but keep moving forward," Sam took her hand placing it over Lexi's heart.

Just then there was a knock at the door causing Sam to drop her hand.

"Michael's here. He brought lots of food," Jake said as he came in with wide eyes.

Quickly wiping the tears away Lexi along with Sam followed Jake into the living room, and there on the dinning room table was an Italian feast of food.

"Comes in handy when your dad owns an Italian restaurant. I thought maybe some comfort food would be nice," Michael said as he hoped that this wasn't overstepping.

"Thank you, this is amazing," Lexi replied as she was overwhelmed by the thought and care.

"Michael, this is so wonderful," Sam agreed as she went giving Michael a hug.

"Well I got to get going... Mom is expecting me for dinner with her and dad," Michael excused himself.

"Thank your mom for the soup," Jason said as Michael reached the door.

"Sure, thing," Michael agreed leaving.

Not sure where to start Lexi got a plate, and tried to get a little bit of everything.

"Mama Sam, can you help me," Jake asked Sam taking her by surprise.

"Sure," Sam agreed as Jake got a plate.

"I'm glad I got you and my mom both," Jake told her as he pointed to stuff that looked good to him.

"Well I'm glad to have you, Danny, Lexi and your dad," Sam smiled as she looked to Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason took Danny to his bed tucking him in while; Sam, Jake, and Lexi continued to eat away at the food. Standing in the room Jason wondered if he should be sending Jake to his mother. Jake was enjoying school so much right now, and if he could protect Jake from getting sick he wanted to. However Jason knew his son would resist leaving his little brother right now.

"It's okay you know," came Sam's voice making him look; as she came to join him at Danny's bedside.

"Sam," Jason whispered almost.

"I know you better than myself sometimes... Sending Jake to be with Elizabeth and Lucky for a few days will be okay. He won't like it, but it will be fine," Sam promised Jason as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I want Jake," Jason started to say.

"To enjoy school," Sam finished the thought for him.

With that Jason and Sam headed out of the room, and went to tell Jake what they had talked about. Entering the living room Jason watched as Lexi was reading to Jake "Walk Two Moons" to him.

"Hey guys, we need to talk to you," Jason said as he took a seat with Sam on the couch near Lexi and Jake.

"Danny, okay?" Jake asked with worry in his voice.

"Danny will be fine," Sam promised Jake.

"However you just started school, and we think you should go stay with your mom," Jason said as he looked to his son.

"I want to be here with Danny," Jake frowned as he spoke.

"We know you do... Your dad and I want you to get to go to school, and if possible not get sick. Both of us love you so much; that we are putting you first right now," Sam explained the best she could.

"This should be for a few days at the most," Jason told his son softly.

"Promise," Jake asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I promise," Jason replied softly as he started to questioned the decision.

"You are stuck with us forever and ever. Got it," Sam pulled Jake into a hug.

"Yes, Mama Sam," Jake nodded slightly.

"Can I ask you something," Sam questioned as her heart swelled at the term of endearment.

"Sure," Jake agreed with curiosity in his voice.

"I love you wanting to call me, Mama Sam. Can I asked how you came up with it," Sam asked tentatively.

"Well in school we had story time at the library today, and I got to read a book to little kids like Danny. It was Snow White... Her stepmother was a very bad lady, and I don't want you to be my stepmother. Faith calls her mom by mama cause she was born in Georgia. I have a mom, and now I have a mama," Jake explained it to her.

"You are so sweet," Sam kissed Jake's cheek.

"Can I go check on Danny before I go," Jake asked wanting to see his brother before he left.

"Make sure you grab anything you might need, and I love you forever and for always to the moon and back," Sam told Jake before letting him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Most of you know I write in the moment without planning ahead, so I don't know what is coming next until I put it down. Jake calling Sam by Mama Sam was something that just came, and after I looked up info on titles and stuff about stepparents. There are many different opinions on this, so I continued to write this chapter seeing where it went. I hope that you see I'm trying to respect Elizabeth as his mother, but also respect that Jake's feelings about who Sam is to him. If you have strong feelings about this; please IM me privately to express those feelings to me. Please and Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hope you like this newest chapter... I'm working towards an ending for everyone, so I can bring new stories that are inching to be told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Jason hated seeing his little boy sick; he enjoyed spending time with him just the two of them. They had even facetimed with Jake a few times every day, and Danny had figured out how to facetime on his own. Jason had caught Danny facetiming with Jake when he was at school; which turned into a conversation about when and where to facetime.

"When is Jake coming home?" Danny asked as he looked across the table to his dad.

"Mommy is going to bring him home later today because she is going to have a date with Jake just them. Then in a few days you and mommy will do something together," Jason explained to his son.

"Do you think it would be okay if Jake and Lexi went with me and mommy," Danny asked as he had missed his big brother and didn't want to leave out his sister either.

"I think mommy will be okay with that, but maybe you could try just you and mommy this one time. Then we all can do something together," Jason tried to reason with Danny.

"Alright... I guess I could, but I could I pick where we all go," Danny asked with a place in mind.

Jason smiled as he loved how thoughtful Danny was, and how he seemed so much more grown up than his years.

"Where did you have in mind?" Jason asked Danny finished his breakfast.

"I want to go to Aunt Carly's and Uncle Sonny's to play with baby Avery, and maybe Michael will be there to play with us too," Danny replied grinning ear to ear.

"I think I can work that out for you," Jason chuckled lightly to himself.

"When I get big I'll help protect Lexi; just like you protect me, Jake, Lexi, and mommy," Danny told his dad as he looked very serious.

"Yeah," Jason questioned Danny a bit.

"I don't like when she is sad, and it's my job as her brother. Just like Jake says it's his job to protect Lexi and me," Danny nodded his head as he spoke.

"Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go see grandma at the hospital. She has been calling to see how you were doing," Jason got up shooing his son towards his bedroom in the suite.

Even now it still amazed Jason that both of his sons took after him in wanting to protect the ones they loved. They all loved each other so much. Feeling the vibration in his pocket Jason pulled out his pocket answering his phone.

"I came up with an ideal of finding Nelle's real identity," Spinelli spat out quickly before Jason would say a word.

"Breathe," Jason told his old friend.

Slowly Spinelli took a few breaths before continuing with his latest ideal.

"Ancestry DNA is a big deal right now, but it can lead to family members. I don't know how we get this done, but it is a large network of DNA from across the globe," Spinelli explained to Jason calmly.

"This is a thought, but I got to get back with you," Jason told him as Danny came out in his Spiderman pajamas.

"Alright, I'll leave this in your hands; until I hear from you, my dear friend," Spinelli said before hanging up.

"Let's try again," Jason laughed as he scooped Danny up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Elizabeth's house Sam was glad Jason had convinced her that this was a good ideal. She wanted all of their kids to feel like that they got equal amount of time with both her and Jason. Tentatively Sam reached out knocking on the door, and then waited for someone to come to open the door.

"Sam, come in please," Elizabeth answered the door and ushered Sam inside her home.

"You look really happy," Sam mused aloud to Elizabeth.

"I'm getting into a routine, and working towards getting my life back. Still seeing my doctors at GH, and keeping busy with the kids," Elizabeth smiled as she motioned for Sam to join her on the couch.

Still feeling a little awkward Sam took a seat on the couch with Elizabeth because she wanted things to be better between them for Jake's sake.

"Where's Jake," Sam asked hesitantly.

"He wanted to finish his homework, but he should be done in a few minutes," Elizabeth explained to Sam softly.

"That's good. I'm planning on taking Jake out for a bit. With there being three kids in the house; Jason and I both want to start spending one on one time with each of them on our own. Also spend time as a family as well," Sam said wanting to be open with Elizabeth.

"That sound like a great ideal; I might need to borrow that ideal," Elizabeth nodded slightly.

Sam knew there was something else she needed to tell Elizabeth, but she wasn't sure if it was her place to tell Elizabeth or not.

"Right before Jake came to stay when Danny got sick... He called me, Mama Sam. He said it was because of the story of Snow White. I'm not trying to take your place, and I wanted you to hear it from me," Sam tried to explain.

"It took a lot of talking, but I know that you wouldn't. Actually the Evil Queen gave me nightmares as a kid, so I understand why Jake wouldn't want to call you stepmom," Elizabeth admitted to Sam a little embarrassed.

"What?" Sam asked Elizabeth; knowing something was up.

As Elizabeth looked down at her hands she wasn't sure about admitting this.

"I was scared that Jake wouldn't bond with me when I came home. That you would be the one he called mommy not me. Knowing that he sees me as his mother; I know that my place in his life is set in stone. Although it honestly isn't easy I've learn to not see it as a threat to what Jake and I have and will have," Elizabeth replied opening up to Sam.

It amazed Sam how much Elizabeth had changed in the last few months. She wasn't ready to forgive and forget just yet, but she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. The woman sitting in front of Sam looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders; more than that Elizabeth looked older and wiser in a way that Sam couldn't put her finger on.

"Mommy, I'm all done," Jake came down the stairs looking proud.

"You ready to go home with your Mama Sam," Elizabeth tried to make it okay for Jake to use the term in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached Kelly's Sam could see the disappointment in Jake's eyes. Even though he didn't say much Sam knew that he had expected to go strait home to his dad, brother, and sister. Still it was important for her to spend time with him on his own. As they took a seat at a booth Sam intended to explain why they were stopping into Kelly's for a little while just the two of them.

"I know you want to see everyone especially Danny, but I wanted some time just the two of us. Our family has grown a little more... That's why I want to spend a little extra time with each of you, and all of you together as well," Sam tried to explain her reason.

For a minute Jake thought about it before he smiled a little.

"I love you too, Mama Sam," Jake told her getting down to what she meant.

"So can we hang out for a little bit," Sam asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm really hungry," Jake admitted as his stomach grumbled.

"Well I'm here to take your order. I'm Cali your waitress," Cali introduced herself.

"What will it be Jake?" Sam asked him encouragingly.

"Burger and onion rings, please," Jake replied as he looked to his Mama Sam.

"The same for me, and two triple chocolate chunk milkshakes," Sam told the waitress.

"Alright now," Cali nodded as she wrote down the order and left to go put in the order on the order wheel.

Once the waitress left Sam turned her attention back to Jake who looked happy.

"How is school?" Sam asked wanting to know everything she had missed.

"Lots of homework, but it's not really hard or anything. We got a field trip in a few months to a cave, and we got to pack our own lunch for the trip," Jake told her as he pulled out the permission slip.

"Your mom is an amazing cook; I'm sure she'll have something great for you," Sam smiled at Jake as she took the permission slip.

"Can we get some more of that food Michael brought for Lexi? I liked that chicken pasta thing, and the dessert thing that was there too," Jake asked softly.

"Chicken parm and cannolis... I'll talk to your dad and mom," Sam promised him with a light chuckle.

Hearing the ringing of the door bells Sam looked up to see Carly coming their way.

"I so didn't know you'd be here! Still I missed my Jake so much," Carly came over hugging Jake tightly.

"Too... tight," Jake managed to get out before Carly released him.

"You and Danny are never allowed to go to sleepaway camp; I would never survive that long without my two favorite boys. Don't tell Michael or Morgan," Carly said as Jake scooted over letting Carly sit down.

"Tomorrow is Saturday... Why don't you take the boys some where to play or to the Zoo for a while just the three of you. If that's okay with Jake," Sam offered trying to get Carly to go.

"Sure," Jake agreed with a nod.

"Alright, I get the hint; I got to go anyway. See you tomorrow," Carly kissed Jake's cheek before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the couch in her doctor's office Elizabeth had so much to say, but at the same time she didn't want to fess up to what she was feeling either. It was like if she said it out loud it would make her a bad mom for giving voice to her inner struggle. Part of her even wished she had kept her mouth shut, and had not said so much to Sam about what she had said.

"What was it like to see Sam after all this time with Jake?" Dr. Parker asked Elizabeth.

"I wanted to tell her to go home for selfish reasons, but I knew Jake was looking forward to going back home. I know he has a home with Sam, Jason, and his other siblings. However I swallowed those feelings, and made an effort to do the right thing. It was actually nice to talk to her... Awkward, but nice," Elizabeth replied after a few minutes.

"It sounds like you're making progress still which is good," Dr. Park smiled softly at Elizabeth.

"It doesn't always feel like it," Elizabeth mused aloud as she stood up and walked over to the window.

"You are feeling instead of pushing it all way; then you are choosing to not fall into your old patterns of hiding. That's good," Dr. Parker said as she looked Elizabeth's way.

"It would be so easy," Elizabeth whispered almost.

"Did you ever figure out who the twins are?" Dr Parker changed the subject a bit.

"The dream shifted since I got home to a girl and a boy. The boy disappears suddenly... Someone says she wants her brother; as the little girl started to cry uncontrollably. Now I'm not sure what it could mean. It's all confusing," Elizabeth shrugged as the dreams plagued her nights.

"Do you want to know?" Dr. Parker asked Elizabeth cautiously.

"Of course I do," Elizabeth insisted as she felt the weight of it.

"Alright, close your eyes, and concentrate on just the voice," Dr. Parker encouraged her softly.

"Okay," Elizabeth breathed as she closed her eyes and did as she was told.

"Now a picture is going to come up blurry at first almost like your eyes are adjusting to a suddenly dark theater," Dr. Parker told her as she watched over Elizabeth closely.

"I see an outline of two men," Elizabeth replied as she struggled to see more.

"Now slowly the image is going to come into focus and freeze the frame. Once it does tell me where you are," Dr. Parker told Elizabeth trying to steady her.

As Elizabeth calmed down it all came into focus, and she knew where she was.

"It's outside of GH, but their faces are hidden in the shadows. One is holding a baby in his arms; her face is all scrunched up from crying," Elizabeth jolts awake feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Dr. Parker asked her gently.

"I think... the baby was... taken... from the... hospital... It... never sat ... right... still there... was... no... report," Elizabeth stammered as she felt it strongly.

"When was this?" Dr. Parker asked Elizabeth.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry you guys! It has been so crazy at work, and I'm growing my first tomato garden too. I've got two tomatoes so far, and I'm so excited about that.

 ***Not Robin friendly!***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Sonny's and Carly's home Sam stood with the boys; Lexi had a group project with group for PCU that was due Monday. Danny had so wanted her to come with them that morning that it tore at Sam's heart. Still she knew it was more important for Lexi to be prepared for Monday. Walking inside Sam was greeted by Max who handrf the boys both a toy car.

"Hi, I'm Nelle... Carly is going to be down in just a minute," Nelle came with Avery on her hip, and ushered them into the living room.

Sam was truck at how much Nelle looked like a younger Carly that she had seen in pictures Jason had from back in the day.

"So where are you guys going today," Sam asked after a minute or two.

"Carly found this inside play area that has games, race cars, trampolines, and all kinds of fun. Sounds like a kid's paradise," Nelle smiled warmly as Avery played with her hair.

"Avery seems to have taken a real shine to you, and I know that means a lot to Carly to have someone there for Avery. Parents always want the best for their kids," Sam said as she watched how comfortable Avery was.

"Some," Nelle replied as Sam caught her frown for a fraction of a second before it was gone.

"Don't be sad," Danny came over to Nelle giving her a hug.

"Thank you... I'm okay," Nelle promised as she bent down to Danny's level.

"Lexi has that sad look too when she thinks about her mom. She has bad dreams sometimes," Danny whispered almost.

"It's very good that she has a brother like you," Nelle kissed the top of Danny's head.

"Maybe Michael could be your brother; he's really cool and fun to play with," Danny suggested to Nelle.

Suddenly Danny got a look in his eye, and ran off making Sam and Nelle look to see Carly come in the room.

"There is my big guy!" Carly smirked as she scooped Danny up.

"I really like Nelle! She's got a pretty heart," Danny whispered into Carly's ear.

"I like her too," Carly whispered back to him.

"Max took out the stroller, diaper bag, and stuff," Nelle told Carly as Avery started reaching for her.

"Thank you," Carly smiled as she let Danny down and took Avery from Nelle's arms.

"Jake, you okay? You're very quiet," Sam asked not sure if something was up.

"I wish dad and Michael were coming..." Jake shrugged slightly.

"Well I can see what I can do," Carly smirk with a look in her eye.

Sam just felt it was something else going on, so she took Jake out of the room away from the others.

"Talk to me, kid," Sam looked him in the eye.

"I don't feel great," Jake mumbled a little.

With that Sam kissed his forehead feeling that he did have a bit of a temperature.

"I think you have a fever... Your dad is still at home, so we'll go hang out with him," Sam replied as she pulled Jake close.

"Danny," Jake started to protest a little.

"Danny is going to be fine with Carly and Nelle. Plus he has Avery to hang out with too," Sam promised Jake that his brother would be okay without him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sam got Jake settled with Jason at the suite; she got a call from Elizabeth who wanted to see her. What Elizabeth could want from her Sam didn't have a clue of. Yet the pleading in Elizabeth's voice made Sam feel like she had to at least go and hear her out. It wasn't like Elizabeth to asked for her help especially with what had happened this year. Standing outside of Elizabeth's Sam reached up knocking on the door.

"Come in, please," Elizabeth said after opening the door.

"Elizabeth," Sam started to say as Elizabeth ushered her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Thank you so much for coming. All I'm asking is for you to hear me out; I know I really don't have a right to even that much," Elizabeth motioned to the couch.

"Okay," Sam said after taking a deep breath.

With that Sam followed Elizabeth over to the couch, and they both took a seat on the couch. Then Sam noticed a yellow folder on the table; which Elizabeth picked up holding it tight.

"Before I came home I was having dreams of twins... They are connected to what I believe are real memories from my past. See a part of my therapy is to stop hiding, and I believe I didn't realize fully what I had seen," Elizabeth started to explain to Sam.

"I'm sorry... What does this have to do with me?" Sam asked confused be Elizabeth.

"I need you to investigate what I believe was a kidnapping... However there was never a report filed for a missing child, and there is a small chance this is a figment of my imagination as well. Everything I know I wrote down in this folder. All I know is these twins are in my dreams every night; I wake up in a cold sweat fighting the urge to scream," Elizabeth teared up as she held the folder out to Sam.

Something about the look in Elizabeth's eyes made Sam unable to turn this down. Plus she knew what it was like to think your child was dead when it wasn't.

"I'll follow this where ever it leads," Sam trailed off at the end.

"I'm not asking for promises... This is a long shot after all this time anyways," Elizabeth said thankful as Sam took the folder from her.

"Also before I go... Jake might be coming down with what Danny had; I think we caught it in enough time that he might be fine in a day or so. He wanted to go with Danny today, but I took him back to the suite to Jason. Later you might want to pop in to see him," Sam informed Elizabeth of what was going on.

"When one gets something; they all seem to get it. Thank you for letting me know, and I'll be sure to make time to see him," Elizabeth replied as they both stood to their feet.

"Have you heard any more from Robin?" Sam asked as they reached the door.

"No, I haven't... I've tried to call her," Elizabeth shook her head a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi was a little surprised when she got home to find out Jake was sick in bed. For a while she went just laying with him until he fell asleep. Her Nona had done the same thing for her whenever she was sick because that way Lexi knew that she wasn't alone. Meanwhile Jason was in the living room looking through the paper work from Spinelli; then he heard a knock at the door taring him away from the kitchen table. Opening the door Jason was surprised by the person standing before him after all this time.

"Robin," Jason said flatly as he eyed her.

"Can I come in?" Robin asked softly as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I think it's about time," Jason let her into the suite and closed the door behind her.

"Part of me thought this day would never come... Then part of me prayed that it would happen because I know what I did to you and our daughter wasn't right," Robin stammered slightly as she spoke.

"You have some nerve! My daughter hasn't known the love of a father because you selfishly took her from me without a word. Was it AJ? Was he your reason or excuse," Jason snapped in a heated whisper.

"Neither of us were ready for a child, and you were in the middle of losing Michael on top of everything," Robin tried to reason with him.

"Not ready! I raised Michael while Carly was gone, and he is a happy adult no thanks to you that is. If anyone's parenting is in question it's yours not mine," Jason almost growled at her.

"Your life was dangerous and you know it was," Robin defended herself.

With the sound of a door closing Jason and Robin looked as Lexi came into view.

"Lex," Jason said as he moved between her and Robin.

"I'm fine! There is somethings I need to say," Lexi told her dad.

"Alright," Jason stepped aside letting his daughter have the floor.

"You turned your back on me not looking back once. I had a mother who tried her hardest to be who I needed. When the time came that she couldn't be the mother I needed; that was the last time a saw her at my Nona's on my birthday. She fought everything that was wrong as long as she could. You gave me up, and never put up a fight when it came to me. You can say what you want, but you walked out on me when I was a newborn. He never got a chance or choice because you took it out of his hands. I don't need or want you in my life," Lexi tore into Robin letting out her rage.

"You don't mean that... You have a sister Emma," Robin stammered tearing up.

"I'm willing to get to know my sister, but I don't want you in my life ever. You're too late. I don't need you to be my mother," Lexi spelled it out for her.

"But," Robin started to say.

"Dad, I need to get out of here... If you need me I'm going to meet up with Aunt Carly," Lexi cut Robin off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Michael showed up after she had called him for a ride; Lexi got into the car to go to the fun park away from the drama. She was shaking from the anger coursing through her. Never in her life had she felt so mad at anyone before now. Maybe it was the fact that she knew that the woman who adopted her wanted her so badly. So many emotions were boiling over that before she knew it tears were falling.

"What happened?" Michael asked with worry in his voice.

Part of her wanted to spill her guts to Michael, but when she opened her mouth only sobs would come out. She was so angry that Robin had decided to show up now; yet she was hurt to see no regret in her face. Lexi felt like someone had slapped her and kicked her over and over.

"Please talk to me," Taking a deep breath Lexi tried to calm herself down enough to get it out.

"Robin," Lexi choked on the name as it caught in her throat.

"I'm so sorry... Having her show up must have been hard," Michael guessed knowing what it was like to have a bio parent just show up out of the blue.

"She's not sorry," Lexi stammered as anger started to take control.

"Breathe... She's not worth the anger take it from me. About a year or so I had my biological dad come back into my life. I thought he was finally going to get it right; that I ignored the fact that he once again chose something other than me. When he died I got angry when all the hope I had for him was taken. What I'm saying is... Don't let Robin take what is good right now because that anger won't make anything better in the end. Also don't close the door and lock it just yet. Maybe one day you might want the option of talking to her," Michael reasoned with Lexi as he saw her calming down.

"I want my mommy..." Lexi teared up as she played with the locket around her neck.

As Michael pulled over he got his phone texting Jason to make sure Robin had left. In truth Michael had been taking Lexi back towards the MC ever since she started crying. He knew that he couldn't give her the mother who she wanted, but he could protect his cousin from the biological mother she didn't want. With the all clear from Jason that Robin was long gone; Michael drove into the MC parking lot where Jason was waiting. Jason opened the door unbuckling Lexi before scooping her up into his arms.

"Shhhh. It's okay," Jason whispered as Lexi just cried into his shirt.

"Daddy," Lexi choked out as she started to full on sob.

Then Jason started humming a tune that he had heard his grandmother hum. Something about the melody seemed comforting to Jason, and all he wanted to do was comfort his daughter. It had only been a few months since her Nona had been buried, and to have Robin just show up like she did was too much.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason watched his little girl sleep finally as she had succumbed to the exhaustion that took over her body. Just sitting on the edge of her bed Jason wanted nothing more than to help her heal. He knew her heart was aching for the mother who had fought for her. Slowly getting up Jason walked out of the room quietly, and he pulled out his phone dialing a number he knew to well.

"Jason," came Sonny's voice on the other end of the line.

"Robin showed up... Lexi let her have it," Jason trailed off at the end.

"If I had known she was back I would of warned you," Sonny promised his old friend.

"I know..." Jason replied softly.

"What can I do?" Sonny asked wanting to help.

"Find Lexi's adoptive mother... I need to know what happened to her. Right now Lexi is torn up... If there is any way to give her what she wants and needs right now I want to," Jason sighed as he felt drained.

"You got it," Sonny said as he knew Jason wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

"Thanks, man," Jason said as he sat down in the makeshift kitchen in the suite.

"How's Jake doing?" Sonny asked changing the subject.

"He was feeling a little better today... Elizabeth insisted on taking him to see a doctor to be safe. With Lexi, I just couldn't leave her alone. She's been crying off and on since last night. I know Jake is fine," Jason answered him honestly.

"Carly was thrilled with having Danny for the weekend, but he's going to figure out something is up sooner rather than later. He is his father's son," Sonny warned Jason.

"Well I got to go," Jason said as he heard a knock at the door.

"Later," Sonny said as he hung up.

Closing his phone Jason got up going to the door opening it to see Michael standing there.

"Lexi?" Michael asked eyeing his uncle who was more like a second father to him.

"She's finally sleeping," Jason told him as he let him in and closed the door behind him.

"I hate that Robin did this to you, Lexi, and grandmother," Michael whispered almost.

"She robbed us all," Jason agreed softly.

"I know you got enough going on, but I didn't really know where else to go. She would have been like my sister all this time," Michael shook his head.

"Come on, let's sit down," Jason ushered Michael over to the couch.

"How's Sam?" Michael asked as they sat down on the couch because he was surprised Sam wasn't there.

"Sam actually doesn't know yet... Last night she called to let me know she was working on a case. I didn't want to tell her over the phone, and she would of dropped everything to come home. I'm sure she'll be home soon enough," Jason explained to Michael.

"Yeah, that isn't something for over the phone. Mom is going to freak when she hears, and she will find out somehow someway I know it," Michael sighed with understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had been right... She didn't really have much to go on, but Sam's gut told her that there was something there. All last night Sam had been trying to find a clue of some kind. There was one thing she did know and one person might be able to help her. It was someone that she could trust to answer her, and who might remember what was going on at the time. Walking into the MC Sam quickly spotted her at a table waiting on her thankfully.

"Bobbie," Sam said as she sat down across from her.

"What can I do for you?" Bobbie asked as she was curious.

"I was wanting to talk to you... There's a case I'm working on, and I need some info that you might know. Around the last week of December of 97 to the beginning of January of 98; were there any kidnappings from the nursery of any newborns from GH," Sam asked Bobbie carefully.

"No," Bobbie shook her head.

"Did anything weird happen around that time? I mean anything at all," Sam asked feeling like this might turn into a dead end.

"No... I... No," Bobbie replied as she shook the thought from her mind.

"Please tell me," Sam reached out taking Bobbie by the hand.

"Well Michael was born at the end of December... After I got him down to NICU... I went back to be with Carly who was in surgery. When I got there the doctor was closing her up, but her placenta was already taken away. It seemed odd for that to be removed before Carly had even been sewn up. That night was so crazy that I could be remembering it all wrong," Bobbie brushed it off as nothing.

"Anything else out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned Bobbie.

"Well we had a nurse disappear in the middle of her shift. She was one of the OR nurses on Carly's case. Her landlord reported her missing to the police a few days later," Bobbie said as she could see that whatever was going on was important to Sam.

"I got to go... Thank you so much for meeting with me," Sam got up quickly making her exit.

A part of her wanted Elizabeth to be delusional, but it wasn't looking like that was the case. There was a lot more legwork to do, and not a lot to go on with so much time passed now. Her mind was racing with what she thought could be going on; it was like her brain was playing a game of connect the dots.

"Hello," Sam answered her cell as she got onto the elevator.

"Hey what's up," Jason asked knowing something was up by the sound of her voice.

"Are you at the suite?" Sam asked him.

"No, I'm over at the penthouse," Jason answered her.

"I'm going to meet you there," Sam told him rather than asked him.

The last thing she needed was someone they knew to overhear something she said.

"The workers are out to lunch for the next hour," Jason explained knowing she was wanting a private conversation with him.

"Be there in just a few minutes," Sam promised before hanging up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly's blood was boiling when Michael had told her what had happened. For years Robin had judged her for leaving her son for a few months after he was born. Yet she had hid the dirty little secret that she had left her child for years. It only took Carly a few calls to find out who was housing her, and that Robin was about to leave Port Charles. Outside of the motel on the outskirts of town Carly knocked on room 201. Not long passed before the door opened, and Robin started closing it as soon as she saw Carly.

"No, you don't," Carly growled as she shoved her way into the room.

"Leave," Robin told her not in the mood.

"I think not... You've called me all kinds of things, but pretended to be this tower of virtue. Defended the man who stole my son, and almost killed you in the same stroke. A person like that is pretty screwed up; we just didn't know how screwed up you were. You acted like Jason and I were the worst for keeping Michael from AJ. Yet you turned around and did the same thing," Carly walked over taking a seat on the bed.

"I protected my daughter from a dangerous life," Robin spouted off at Carly.

"Jason wasn't a threat to his daughter; he wouldn't of taken your child from you. He would have been the best father to his little girl. Once again, you have imploded you own life with out me doing a thing," Carly smirked as she fought back a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded from Carly.

Relishing the moment Carly watch Robin fume in anger about to explode.

"You could have had Jason all those years ago, but instead you chose to target me and my son. If you had left us alone; then Jason would of stayed with you. You let your insecurities destroy everything you had for your truth. It's pathetic that you threw Jason away because he love Michael like a father loves a son. Now your first born wants nothing to do with you, and who would blame the girl after what you did," Carly chuckled lightly.

"Lexi will come around eventually because I will make a relationship with my daughter," Robin replied in desperation.

"Cute! You think you get a say... Well you don't get a say," Carly started off.

"I'm her mother!" Robin shouted at Carly.

"No, you're not... When you signed that paper you gave away that right. This is a friendly little visit to warn you to not go near Lexi again or else," Carly stood to her feet.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Sonny," Robin started to say.

"Sonny has no more use for you either. What you didn't realize was that you burned that bridge forever. You are to be gone by tonight, or you will be escorted out of town. You won't be killed for Stone's sake, but you will be dealt with if need be," Carly cut her off at the pass.

Done with delivering her message; Carly took her leave as Robin looked on in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole way over Sam thought about how she was going to break her theory to Jason. If what she was thinking was true; it would affect everyone in their lives. Her family had been through the wringer in the last few years. Now she was going to send everything spinning yet again. Opening the door to see Jason standing at the drafting table looking over more files. Sam didn't know what it was, but she could tell something was up.

"Jason," Sam said as she went to her husband.

"Robin showed up last night," Jason told her softly.

"Lexi?" Sam questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She's not great," Jason admitted as Sam laid her head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry... Lexi should have had both of us there," Sam shook her head.

"We both know you wouldn't been out last night; if you had any ideal what was going on. Plus whatever you were doing was important," Jason reassured her in an almost whisper.

"Yeah... We got so much going on, and then this on top of everything," Sam not wanting to bring this up now.

"Talk to me," Jason pleaded with her.

With a sigh Sam tried to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"Tell me yours first," Sam wanting a little time before she spoke.

"Spinelli found out that Nelle's mother was actually in Port Charles when she was suppose to be having Nelle. More than that she was working at GH from late 1996 to early 1998 before vanishing into thin air," Jason told her what he knew.

"I think I might know who Nelle is... This is really bad," Sam mumbled almost as her heart sank in her chest.

It was looking like it all fit to Sam as the picture came crystal clear.

"Tell me," Jason asked her softly.

"I guess I should start at the beginning of what case I took for Elizabeth," Sam told Jason.

"Elizabeth?" Jason questioned her softly.

"Elizabeth has been dreaming of twins. Although she hadn't been able to put much together. She remembered seeing a baby outside GH in early 1998. I went to Bobbie to find out if she remembered anything about the time," Sam looked Jason in the eye.

"Just say it," Jason said wanting to know.

"Bobbie said things were odd to say the least the night Michael was born, and I believe that Nelle could be Michael's twin sister," Sam explained to Jason.

"We need to know for sure before we go to Carly with this," Jason whispered as he considered what Sam was saying.

"I'll see if I can get Monica to get Nelle to donate blood or something. The sooner this is done the better. I can't look Carly or Michael in the eye and not tell them what I think," Sam sighed as she laid her head on Jason.

"We got our hands full, and time is running out," Jason said as he kissed his wife.

"Any time either of them could show up for any reason," Sam agreed with her husband.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: This story has the potential of going on and on because of the open ended title. However this is the last chapter. There might be another story later on in the distant future, but for now this is will be the ending for Finding Me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Sam woke up Jason headed out needing to be alone while they waited for answers about Nelle and who she was. When Jason called Monica told him there was a Bone Marrow drive going on, and Carly had all of her and Sonny's. employees signed up to be tested to be donors. His mom had promised him results as soon as she could get them. In the end he had ended up at a place that held so many memories. It had surprised Jason that Mac had been willing to sell the Floating Rib to him. The first thing Jason had did was change the name back to Jake's. Walking into the currently closed establishment; Jason went strait to the pool table. With a shake to his hand Jason placed his hand on the table; then feeling a hand on his shoulder Jason turn to look. There stood Carly from about twenty years or so ago.

"I failed you and Michael," Jason told her as he took her hand from his shoulder.

"Come on, Jas... Neither of us knew then," _**Young Carly**_ shook her head as she went and pulled her self up on the pool table to sit down.

"I was suppose to protect you and two babies not one," Jason shook his head.

"Michael was so sick, and you were not told about her. How could of you known? Even Bobbi didn't know, and she was there in the room. I was such a mess I wasn't any help, and I was swimming in all the lies to keep me with my baby," _**Young Carly**_ reasoned as she patted the space next to her.

Not sure what was going on Jason took a seat up on the pool table.

"I should of done more," Jason sighed feeling like he failed her and Michael both.

"That is bull and you know it. You went above and beyond for me and Michael. When everyone was trying to take my baby from me; you stepped up to do whatever it took to stop them. Plus I didn't make things easier," _**Young Carly**_ laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"I'm kind of surprised that she's right under your nose, and you can't see she's your clone at that age," Jason admitted as he kissed the top of Carly's head.

"Maybe I'm too happy to notice right now," _**Young Carly**_ suggested softly.

"I've never seen you happier right now," Jason agreed with her.

For a while they just sat there just being there together.

"Hey, I saw the lights on when I drove past," came a voice making Jason look towards the doorway, and then look back to see the _**younger Carly**_ had vanished into thin air.

Across the way stood his best friend all grown up.

"Want to play around, Carly," Jason asked as she took off her jacket placing on a near by table.

"It's your quarter," Carly smirked knowing she'd lose.

"How about I do you one better," Jason asked hopping down and placing a five down instead.

"It's been a long time since we played for quarters," Carly smirked as she pulled out a five placing it down too.

Suddenly Jason's phone rang making him pull out his cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a kiss to the cheek Jason had ran out on his game with Carly to meet Sam and Monica at the hospital. Carly had asked him as he left what was going on, but he couldn't tell her until he knew for himself first. The whole way to GH Jason wondered how things might have been different if he had known. Yet he shook the thought from his mind as he pulled into the GH parking lot, and killed the engine before exiting his car. Quickly Jason made his way to his mother's office finding her and Sam already there.

"Please sit down," Monica requested as Jason closed the door locking behind him to prevent interruptions.

"Alright," Jason agreed as he took a seat along with Sam in front of his mother.

"I don't know how, but Nelle is Carly's daughter and Michael's full sister. Both tests are conclusive," Monica told them as she picked up the papers holding it out to Jason.

Gently taking the paper Jason looked it over again and again. He wasn't surprised and he was at the same time. Now he had to break this to Carly. They had all been through a lot, and now he was going to send their world spinning on it's axes again.

"Is there any ideal how this happened," Jason finally spoke up after a long time.

"I'm looking into seeing if I can find any answers after all this time," Monica told him honestly.

"I have to tell Carly first before we tell Nelle," Jason told Monica and Sam.

"I need to tell Elizabeth just not the details," Sam promised as she reached out taking him by the hand.

"She'll figure it out once it gets out, but I think that will be okay for right now," Jason nodded slightly.

"I'm going to give you two a few minutes alone," Monica went to excuse herself.

"Mom, thank you," Jason said causing Monica to pause at the door.

"I think I'll always get more than you know from that small acknowledgment," Monica whispered almost before leaving her son and Sam alone.

"You just made her day," Sam told Jason softly.

"I'm not sure what I'm about to do to Carly's day. Who knows what's going to happen when Nelle finds out," Jason sighed as he knew that this was a lot for him.

"Find out where Carly is, and go from there with what to do," Sam replied as she knew he was worried.

Pulling out his cell Jason called Carly's number, and waited for her to answer on the other end.

"Calling to apologize for running out on our game," Carly asked jokingly on the other end.

"Where are you?" Jason asked her bluntly.

"At Jake's about to leave, why?" Carly asked him knowing something was up.

"Just wait for me there, promise," Jason asked her.

"I promise I'm staying put," Carly agreed without thinking about it.

"I love you," Jason said as Sam came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Jas," Carly smiled as she spoke before he hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Elizabeth's Sam knew that this was going to be a lot even with not all the details. She was still reeling from the emotional overload of everything. Walking toward the front door Sam saw the door opening as Elizabeth came out onto the porch to meet her. Sam could see the worry in Elizabeth's eyes; as she came up onto the porch to tell Elizabeth what she found out.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked surprised Sam was already back.

"Let's go inside," Sam requested motioning to the still open door.

"Okay," Elizabeth sighed as they headed inside and she closed the door behind them.

Then they went over to the couch taking a seat by each other.

"You were right," Sam started slowly.

"Right," Elizabeth stammered questioningly.

"Right now, I don't know why the kidnapping wasn't reported, but I know for certain there was a kidnapping at the time you remember. They were fraternal twins, and the parents never knew there were two," Sam reached out taking Elizabeth by the hand.

"Did you find her?" Elizabeth asked about the baby.

"I can't tell you who, but I found her family and her. She'll be reunited with them soon," Sam told Elizabeth softly.

"At the end of the dreams I could hear her asking "Find me," every time," Elizabeth teared up as she felt relief for the first time in a long time.

"We may never know why because all this time has passed. Monica is looking into any info she can find to get answers," Sam explained what she knew.

"I should of spoke up sooner," Elizabeth frowned feeling guilty.

"No baby was reported kidnapped, and it might of still went no where in the end. If the pieces hadn't fell together I would of came up empty handed too," Sam shook her head slightly.

Elizabeth couldn't completely accept what Sam was saying. There was a chance that she could of change everything for this family.

"I'll never know if I could of changed everything," Elizabeth sighed knowing Sam was being too kind.

"I better get going," Sam let go of Elizabeth.

"You've done so much for me, but could I bother you for one last favor. Jake has lunch with a parent today; I'm suppose to go eat with him. Could you go in my place? I need time to sit with this," Elizabeth asked Sam knowing she didn't have the right to ask.

"If you're sure about it?" Sam questioned her as she got up.

"I don't want Jake asking questions right now," Elizabeth shook her head slightly.

"I'd love to have lunch with Jake, thanks," Sam nodded slightly.

With that Elizabeth watched as Sam went to the door. When Sam opened the door Lucky was coming home.

"She's going to need you,"

Lucky looked to Elizabeth who got up, and went closing the space between them.

"You look like you got ran over," Lucky tried to lighten the mood as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just be here with me for a while," Elizabeth whispered softly as she laid her head against his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly knew something was up when Jason asked her to stay put. It felt like she was waiting for something to drop on her head. Then when she looked up to see him come in the room; his eyes told her something was really wrong. She knew Jason better than most people did any day of the week without trying.

"What's wrong," Carly questioned as Jason came taking her by the hand leading her to a booth sitting her down.

"I got something to tell you, and I wish I had more answers to give you," Jason whispered almost.

"Jas, you're scaring me," Carly replied as she looked at him.

"I need to take you back to the night Michael was born," Jason started off slowly.

"You're not going to tell me that Michael isn't mine," Carly questioned him.

"No, he's your son..." Jason shook his head.

"Thank God," Carly sighed relieved.

"Carly, you didn't just have Michael that night. When Michael was born he wasn't alone," Jason explained to Carly.

"What?" Carly eyed Jason confused.

"You gave birth to Michael and his sister. Somehow she was taken from us at birth," Jason replied as he reached out taking Carly by the hand.

"I have a daughter? Where? How?" Carly stammered as her head was spinning.

"Elizabeth was having memories, and Sam investigated from what little she had to go on. I was also investigating who Nelle was at the time. Both came together... I had a DNA test ran on Nelle. She is Michael's full sister; they both have the same parents," Jason told her knowing this was a lot to handle.

"Sonny said you thought she looked just like me, but we both just shook it off not really considering it. She's my daughter... Our daughter," Carly whispered as she spoke in awe.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her or you," Jason apologized as he looked to Carly.

"Hey, look here! You did everything you could, and I didn't even know she was missing. Back then I messed up a whole hell of a lot. You were my knight in shining armor, and even you couldn't stop me from a lot of what I did. Nelle's parents who raised her have both past one when she was a small child and one as a teen. We are going to give this girl the family she should have had from the beginning. You and Sam brought her back to me," Carly got up pulled Jason out of the booth wrapping her arms around him.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Jason asked Carly as he had a gut feeling.

"I was going to wait until it was official in a few weeks, but I'm legally adopting Avery as my forever daughter," Carly smiled ear to ear happy to tell him.

"Ava?" Jason questioned her.

"Let's say I took a page out of yours and Sonny's playbook; just had to layout some info for Ava to consider to make the right choice," Carly smirked as she spoke of outwitting her enemy.

"Good for you," Jason said with a smile.

"Let's go home, and tell Nelle the truth," Carly said as she led Jason out of Jake's.


End file.
